Señorita
by Willnira
Summary: Hasta la perfecta señorita puede ser la perfecta zorra cuando se lo propone..INUKAG POR SIEMPRE!
1. bailando

_**señorita**_

_Inuyasha no es mío ni compañia_

_**Cap1 bailando**_

-Paso por Texas-

Estaba de pasada con sus 3 amigas...Una era pelirroja, la otra castaña y ella la cabezilla era una azabache. Unos ojos de un tono castaño chocolate. Estaban pasando ya que tenían que ir a una granja para poder trabajar y cuidar a las vacas, lo que siempre quisierón. Algo extraño por que tenían estudios diferentes, pero siempre fuerón muchachas que escogian lo que querían.

Llevaban una ropa algo coqueta. La pelirroja vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de cuadros color azul que dejaba ver parte de su cintura y abdomen una blusa que era como top de esos tipo vaquero que se amarrán, dos coletas trenzadas y un sombrero vaquero con sus botas.

La castaña usaba un pantalón, una blusa arremangada y amarrada del abdomen con un cinto vaquero. Su abdomen claro, no llevaba perforaciones ya que no le gustaban..usaba su cabello en una coleta, mientras que una gorra en lugar de que le tapará el cabello le tapaba la coleta. Bajó del carro con sus botas mientras el humo de la tierra le quería entrar a los ojos.

La azabache que usaba una falda, unas botas vaqueras color rosa, ya que usaba una blusa rosa, y su sombrero parecido al de la pelirroja, pero en rosa.

Iban de paso y su trasero les dolía, ya que viajaban desde las 6 de la mañana en una camioneta no era lo mejor.

El lugar estaba algo desocupado, la mirada de los cantineros estaba sobre esas tres muchachitas...Al entrar podían sentir sus miradas calarles sobre ella.

La castaña se acercó hasta el cantinero pidiendo tres aguas heladas, mientras iban a sentarse.

-estoy agotada-decía, la pelirroja. Que estaba sentada dejando su sombrero-

-yo tambien eh manejado casi parte del todo el día-decía, la de cabello azabache-

-ni que decirlo..el dormir no es mi grande cosa favorita-decía, la castaña-

-y bien al llegar que haremos?-preguntaba Ayame. Si nuestras tres amigas son Kagome, Sango y Ayame-

-no se yo creo que andar detrás de pollos-bromeaba Kagome, mientras sentía como la grande mujer regordeta les llevaba el agua. En seguida varias voces provenientes de la entrada hicierón girarse hacia el escenario. Como que iban a tocar, tres chavos. Uno era con cabello largo negro y ojos dorados. El segundo un cabello negro con ojos azules y una coleta el tercero era un tipo de hombre de piel tostada y cabello negro con ojos verdes. Estaban preparandose para tocar y poder hacer como ganarse la vida.-

El vocalista era el de ojos dorados, el de la guitarra era Miroku, y el de la bateria era Koga.

-estan listos?-preguntaba Inuyasha, mientras se concentraba en el intento de que todas las muchachas se figaban en ellos tres particularmente. Las chicas sin querer los estaban viendo. Ellos ni siquiera las mirarón.-

Los tres chicos eran los más populares del lugar, algo que no se podía negar ya que eran muy guapos. Algo que atraía sin duda a las tres chicas de esos trres misteriosos chicos.

Las cansiones eran de ese tipo tranquilas, ña de these boots are mode for walking, las chicas solo estaban tomando un poco de agua.

Si nadie las iba a ver tenían que bialar podían sentir coimo esa cansión contrastaba con Kagome..

La voz de ese sujeto hizo que Sango se girara repentinamente hacia el que estaba diciendo eso, las tres chicas estaban viendo eso. Los chicos estaban cantando especialemente para todos..Las tres chicas fuerón a bailar..

Solo basto de unos cuantos minutos para que la cansión se fuera intensificando. Las tres fuerón a baialr en el centro, mientras la mirada de los chicos se perdia en la de ellas, podían sentir como esos ojos dorados la miraban especialmente a ella..sería solo algo pasajero?.

-"vamos Kagome no lo volverás a ver"-pensaba divertida, mientras una sonrisa coqueta se apoderaba de ella-

Inuyasha la habia estado viendo desde que ella estaba sentada conversando con sus amigas. La música era movida, dejaba ver como la chica de lca cual no sabía su nombre estaba muy consentrada bailando ya que solo lo miraba a el.. Bueno no toda su atención a el tambien a sus amigas.

La cansión llegó a su fin..Todos parecierón llegar a sentarse ya que continuaban cansiones movidas.

-mmmm tres hamburguesas y tres cervezas-decía, Kagome mientras se sentaba y volvía a sonreir.-voy afuera, olvide una cosa-decía, mientras se levantaba y salía un poco a tomar aire. Mala cosa que hizo ya que todos los tipos que estaban de mirones la criticarón a más no poder.-

Llegó, mientras se acomodaba un poco para tomar su celular se tenía que agachar de una manera provocativa, ya que dejaba a ver un poco sus piernas formadas-

Tres sumples sujetos que estaban pasando se quedarón a ver a esa chica que les ensañaba sus buenos atrivutos. Se quedarón murmurando un poco, mientras ella bajaba de la camioneta y los asesinaba con la mirada.

-hombres-murmuraba Kagome, mientras sacaba su celular y lo abría un poco.-

Una llamada entró a su celular, ocasionando que se detubierna para girarse a ella, todo en ese momento fue realmente vergonzoso. Detubo sus pasos, y contesto en ese momento toda la gente regreso a lo que estaban haciendo, Kagome salío para contestar.

-Hola?-preguntaba mientras estaba un poco sostenida de la madera que habia de entrada-

-Kagome..soy tu abuela -la voz de la ansiana que estaba notando que estaba dispuesta a dar una grande charla la mujer-

-abuela..que onda?..como estaS, me extrañas, quieres que lleguemos?-preguntaba como toda una chica rica.-

-la verdad...las espero..tienen mucho trabajo que hacer-

-si..ni lo digas y es todo?-

-como va el viaje?-se podía escuchar la música de los muchachos que estaban cantando-

-bien, supongo estamos bien y no nos hemos quedado sin gasolina..-

-eso es bueno..Nos vemos entonces..-decía, la abuela finalizando esa conversación, mientras Kagome se guardaba su celular en la bolsa de la falda-

Entró de nuevo, mientras veía como los muchachos habian terminado de cantar. Regresó con sus amigas, mientras las veía que estaban riendose.

-hablo la abuela, no espera..al parecer hay mucho trabajo-decía, informandolas-

-eso es bueno-decía, Ayame-

-si..estaremos listas para todo-decía, Sango, mientras daba una mordida a su hamburguesa y tomaba un trago de cerveza helada-

Terminando eso, estaban listas para salir ya para llegar rápido a ese rancho.

-el rancho-decía, Ayame mientras lo pronunciaba como loca. Kagome y Sango comenzarón a reir de la forma en que lo pronuncio Ayame-

-...hey el rancho de la abuela es genial-decía, Kagome defendiendo el rancho-estoy segura, que durante el día andaremos engrasadas y con ropa sexy de vaquera..-

-eso espero, planeo tener un novio mínimo en menos de tres meses-decía, Sango, mientras dejaba su cerveza vacía-

-bueno..creo que ya es hora de irnos-decía, Kagome mientras se estiraba un poco y veía como todas las chavas se les quedaban viendo-

Pagarón lo que comierón, pero su llanta estaba ponchada.

-ponchada-decía, Kagome mientras se agachaba para revisarla. Ayame y Sango sentían el sol sobre sus caras, se fuerón a sentar, mientras unos motociclistas guapos se les acercaban-

-QUE PASO?-le gritaba Ayame desde donde estaba sentada, no le gustaba mucho el sol..-

-SE PONCHO!-le gritaba Kagome, mientras casualmente un chico de ojos dorados se acercaba a ella-

-se les poncho?-preguntaba discretamente, tratando de no sonar como si las hubiera estado observando. Kagome se sintio intimidada ante esa mirada-

-si...-decía, mientras se giraba con sus amigas, estas habian entrado al lugar, al parecer estaban ellos dos solos.-

Sentía como si el estubiera coqueteandole a ella. Inuyasha sonrío complacido al tener toda la atención de la chica.

-tengo un respuesto la quieres?-

-bueno..por favor..-decía, mientras miraba como el entraba a un taller y traía unos instrumentos para poder poner la llanta. Kagome lo miro el individuo no era nada feo, todo lo contrario era guapisimo.-

-y que hacen aquí...digo..-la curiosidad lo estaba calsinando, necesitaba saber algo sobre ella-

-pues es que vamos a un rancho..a trabajar...-decía, tranquila..-y tu digo a de ser aburrido andar en un pueblo cantando o no?-se intentaba burlar de la situación-

-la verdad..yo no vivo aquí..de hecho mi papá..es dueño de un viñedo..y pues..digamos que en mi tiempo libre me la paso por aquí-

-y siempre ayudas a tus amigos..?-preguntaba interesada, mientras se acercaba a el-

-siempre..que..puedo-decía, perdiendose en los ojos chocolates de la joven. Podía sentir acelerado su corazón, se acerco mientras la besaba..lentamente, se dejarón llevar mientras se besaban un beso discreto que poco a poco fue..haciendo que ambos perdieran la respiración.-

Pero toda mágia se acaba...Y Kagome reacciono.

-wow..espera-decía, separandose. Mientras Inuyasha se erguía protestando-

-listo-decía, mientras sonreía, e iba a dejar las cosas en su taller-

Sango y Ayame estaban saliendo acompañadas por dos amigos nuevos.

-Kagomeeeeeeeeeee-decía, Ayame emocionada. Mientras daba unos pasos y casi se caía-

-lo que faltaba..-decía, Kagome mientras iba a ayudar a Ayame. Ya que estaba borracha-

-..yuju..vamos a beber..beber hasta beber-decía, sin sentido Sango-

Miroku y Koga fuerón a dejarlas en el carro.

-si me vomitan-decía, Kagome ya que estaba adentró, mientras ponía algo de tela en el piso, osea se tubo que agachar y mostrarle y darle un linda vista a Inuyasha.-uy..si me llegan a vomitar..las bajo..lo juro-decía, mientras murmuraba entre dientes, una vez que subio pudo, ver que las dos estaban más despiertas-

-vamos..Kagome..U...-Sango, se quedo mientras veía una palabra. Kagome bajo algoa vergonzada-

-yo..lo siento..¿pagarón?-preguntaba con un poco de nerviosismo-

-así esta bien adios!-decía, Inuyasha mientras veía ir a Kagome-

Dejó el lugar mientras el carro rodaba..ya estaban las tres adentró, las risas por parte de aquellas dos locas ebrías estaba así por todo el camino, Por suerte solo faltaba poco..

-estan bien?-preguntaba mientras, entraba a un pueblo que estaba adornado de camionetas lujosas, una entrada muy agradable. El lugar estaba con cemento, a pesar de pueblo no era demasiado corriente. Suponían que la casa de la abuela era la más grande, le habia dicho que vivía en la más grande peor habia dos tan grandes como la suya.-

-supongo-decía, una Sango toda jodida por beber..No volvía a beber-

-yo creo que..jajaja...jodidamente bien-respondía, de una manera tranquila-

-llegamos-poniendo, elf reno de mano-

Agarró a cada una de un lado, a pesar de que se les había bajado un poco se sentían estupidas por no poder camianr o caminar y dar malos pasos. Kagome entró y toco la puerta... Vio que una señora vestida de una manera normal la estaba esperando, era una mujer de cabello largo con canas, ojos de colo negro a pesar de ser grande se veía de una manera joven. Kagome entró mientras la abuela le ayudaba con una muchacha.

-por dios, que le paso?-preguntaba la abuela Kaede. Mientras dejaba a Sango en el sofá y Ayame en el otro. La casa era de esas de rancho muy bien adornada la casa, une stilo de casa de campo. Todo se veía en orden-

-se emborracho..nada grave..ambas-decía, refiriendose a las dos tipas dormidas-

-seberías de dejarlas descansar..y cuentame ¿conociste a alguien el camino?-preguntaba la abuela interesada, mientras se llevaba del brazo a Kagome-no eres la misma niña de hace tiempo...-decía, examinandola. Unas piernas que demostraban que eran largas pero no tanto, las piernas estaban bien no eran muy flacidas pero tampoco una piedra. Su cabello antes era corto y algo maltratado, ahora estaba largo y con pequeñas ondulaciones al final de una manera ordenada, su piel neutral..Tan bonita como siempre..se le hizo ver a su abuela-

-abue..-decía, mientras miraba a su abuela-tu pareces 50 años más joven que yo -bromeaba haciendo reir un poco a su abuela-

-y dime...puedo ver que tu no eres esa chica que se la pasa en casa..-decía, de una manera complice-

-ehmm..digamos que me gusta salir estar en las fiestas, tirarme en la cama hasta que se me de la gana, conocer amigos-un pequeño golpe con el bastón fue a dar a su cabeza-au..x.x-

-quien te viera hablando así..deseguro creería que eres un anticristo-decía, la ruda voz de Tsubaki que era bonita, lucia tan joven a pesar de ser unos años más joven que su abuela-

-vamos Tsubaki abrazala...no te morías de ganas por hacerlo?-decía, Kaede mientras Tsubaki se sonrojaba-

-pero en los Higurashi esta permitido ser divertido-tiraba el bastón y abrazaba a Kagome. Kagome le regresó el gesto, mientras ambas mujeres la tomaban de cada brazo. Haciendo que ella estuviera atenta a las dos voces-

-y bien que más haces?-preguntaba Tsubaki-

-bueno..pues...no me gusta tener novio ya que siempre muelen con que quieren que estes con ellos..y a parte es pura obligación-decía, en un tono conocido para todos-pero me gusta divertirme..todo lo que le gusta a una chica-

-pues eso se ah acabado, de ahora en adelante eso de fiestesitas se ah acabado..Pero haré algo especial-decía, la abuela-hay una fiesta en el pueblo se celebra todos los santos años..si quieres pueden ir...Estarán todos los chicos del pueblo..los más guapos..-decía de una manera tentadora-

-que no te extrañe si llego con uno a casa-bromeaba Kagome.-

-no tienen remedio las dos son iguales..siempre hacne lo que quieren..-decía, Tsubaki-

-callate anciana que no eres una blanca palomita-decía, Kaede-

-no más anciana que tu-

-no me insultes en mi casa-decía, de una manera tranquila. Estaba acostumbradas a esas pequeñas peleas de niñas pequeñas ambas, Kaede se fue con Tsubaki dejando a Kagome sola-

Kagome las miró irse, mientras daba media vuelta hacia donde habia regresado. El día era maravilloso estaba el sol, las flores del jardón. Quería salir y sentirse niña como hace como 10 años que no se sentía así, la ultima que vez que vino tenía 11 años..y ahora tenía 21. A pesar de gustarle salir y parecer una niña de solo 17 a´ños era vírgen, bueno medio vírgen.

Salío, mientras se quedaba algo embobada viendo los jardínes,Sentía que algo bueno o tal vez malo iba a pasar ahi..

_**Continuación...**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Otro fic...y es un AU...la inspiración de estre fic me llego del video...Señorita..de justin Timberlake..XD nos vemos si no les gusta yo entendere bueno biie :D**

**attesu amiiga wiLLnira!**


	2. La fiesta

_**Señorita**_

_Inuyasha y compañía no son míos..._

_**Cap.2 la fiesta**_

Estaba acomodando su cuarto, ya tenía algo acomodado solo faltaba más de la mitad de la ropa. Y eso que para ella era muy poca ropa. Tan pensativa estaba que no pudo sentir que alguien estaba entrando a su cuarto, era una sirvienta que se encontraba amena a ella. No la conocía.

-señorita Kagome..la fiesta será dentró de unas cuantas horas..no se va a alistar?-preguntaba la sirvienta. Viendo a Kagome que vestía una mini-falda, una blusa de tirantes arriba del ombligo, unas botas altas color negras al igual que la blusa. Una gorra tipo heladero, una bufanda, se veía un estilo moderno sin verse algo mujer que cobra servicios sexuales.-

-no te parece que me veo bien?-preguntaba mientras, daba una vuelta. Presumiendo su figura, la sirvienta río bajito, mientras la miraba-

-se ve hermosa..decía, la sirvienta-

-tu crees...llevó dos días en este lugar y la aburrición me esta matando..-

-descuide el lunes empesará el verdadero trabajo de una vaquera-decía, la sirvienta. Mientras se acercaba a recogerle la ropa sucia-

-me quiero cambiar de blusa-

-se ve bien..¿quiere que le traiga algo de merienda?-preguntaba la sirvienta. Mientras se acercaba al umbral de la puerta-

-por favor..algo ligero..-decía, Kagome mientras se ponía algo de labial y se arreglaba mientras su cabello caía de una manera en cascada-

-de acuerdo señorita-

Estaba arreglandose su blusa, se veía bien..Entró Ayame..La estaba viendo de arriba a abajo.

-estas loca o que?-dijo, Ayame en un tono normal. Mientras su mueca era de desagrado-

-que por?-

-osea pareces una vil...de esas mujeres que se venden..-decía, casi exaltada-

-no es cierto ¬¬-decía, Kagome neutral. Mientras se miraba en el espejo. Bueno tal vez si la falda era muy corta-

-ponte esto-decía, Ayame sacando un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa café oscura arriba del omglio, unas botas normales color cafés. Nada extravagante-y arregalte esas greñas-refiriendose al pelo-

Kagome se quedó atonita. Nunca nadie le habia dicho como vestirse, se miro por ultima vez y asintio. Kagome asintio, mientras le mostraba a Ayame el camino de salida, a la pelirroja no le quedó de otra más que irse. Kagome la miró salir, mientras salía hacia su balcón, podía ver el grande lugar que era una casa muy bonita. Pero la de que estaba a lado tambien le daba mucha curiosidad, se veía muy bonita la presentación. ¿por que su abuela no le habrá dicho nada?

Tal vez no era importante. Salío, un poco mientras veía lo grande que era la otra casa, le daba mucha curiosidad, miró hacia dentro de su cuarto. Mientras luego miraba la parte de a lado daba cerca de los jardínes una zona algo escondida, practicamente nadie la podría ver bajar a escondidas de ahi. Bajó con cuidado mientras se iba hasta llegar al suelo, no tenía miedo desde pequeña aprendió a sacarle...algun metodo fácil de escapatoria, bajo con cuidado pero se rasgo por accidente el muslo, le dolía un poco.

-solo es un rasponsito-decía, murmurando. Mientras rodeaba la casa de su abuela, si la cachaban adentró de esa grande casa con muchas cosas nuevas lo más seguro es que la iban a denunciar..y si inventaba una excusa de que algo se boló para alla..No era tan tonta de creerse-

Bueno su curiosidad la mato necesitaba saber de quien era esa propiedad, que ella supiera siempre su abuerla fue la que tubo tremenda propiedad, curzó el lugar con faclidad, no se aruño con nada, siguió buscando, esperando poder salir de entre las ramas, y salío dio al parecer en la parte trasera de la casa, había un amplio jardín..Flores de todos los tipos, estaba maravillada, no habia rastro de gente, y decidío entrar y observar un poco más..Se sentía como una niña pequeña que acaba de encontrar sus regalos de navidad, un sentimiento de felicidad se hizo presente, estaba sonriendo..

Unos galopes de caballo y luego unas voces la hicierón reaccionar para luego irse a esconder, desafortunadamente cuando iba a entrar para regresar a su casa...dejo una parte de su pierna afuera.

El que era el cavalgante, ya habia visto a esa persona entrar en su propiedad por eso fue más rápido y se hizo el que no la vio, dejando su caballo con un sirviente para luego acercarse a un paso tranquilo. Miró su pierna era larga y en un tono, al parecer estaba tratando de entrar a la otra propedad, tomo la pierna y lo jaló. Haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y dejara ver que traía falda...El la miró con malícia, pero su rostro se le hacia familiar...la chica del bar..

-"la..la..chica del bar"-pensó vagamente. Mientras la observaba ella tenía sus ojos cerrados-..¿que..haces aquí?-preguntó, el joven mientras veía abrir poco a poco los ojos canela de la joven. Kagome al sentir unos ojos de un tono color dorado sintío escalofríos y algo de sensaciones sobre su columna vertical, mientras que lo reconocía..como habia dicho que se llamaba?..Inugumi...Inutico...¿COMO DEMONIOS SE LLAMABA?..Estaba realmente pasando un grave problema..no es que se hubiera olvidado de el, lo beso y..y..ahora el podía vengarse por ese beso..un segundo el empezó ese beso ella debería de golpearlo. Buena tactica Kagome, le trató de pegar en su punto débil, pero el detubo su pierna mientras se agachaba y quedaba mirandola. No podía hacer palabras, solo habia quedado esa pregunta que Inuyasha hizo al aire..Pero ella iba a contestar claro que si..-¿que haces aquí?-volvío a cuestionar..Pero de una manera más alta y altanera-

-yo.yo..este..eh..yo..ah..-estaba balbuceando. Tenía a un bonito hombre enfrente de ella y estaba balbuceando.-

-tu-tu.-estaba intentado no arremedarla pero la había cachado en algo. Nunca pensó volversela a encontrar-

-lo siento -fue lo único que pudo decir-

-feh!..da igual-decía mientras se giraba para ver otro lugar.-

En cuanto se giró fue realmente tarde ya que perdio de vista a Kagome..Si que era bonita..misteriosa..con ganás de descubrir que cosas pensaba..Pero ya se había ido..

-"espero volverte a ver"-pensaba mientras su mirada se hacía tierna.-

Kagome estaba saliendo de las grandes ramas que si eran anchas..estaba agitada, sus mejillas estaban quemando llevó una mano hacia su corazón, nunca se imagino que lo vería en aquella casa..Y ella pensaba que vivia en esa cantina..Y que habia mentido diciendo que tenía dinero, pero era cierto..Un segundo se estaba presipitando al pensar que toda esa casona era de el..Y si erán del dueño y el solo trabajaba en ese lugar...Se volvío a subir a su habitación mientras se consentraba en vestirse de una manera fiestera sin verse demasiado provocativa para la vista de todos. Solo se quedó mirando su cortada la sangre estaba algo embarrado. Fue por un pedazo de algodón mientras que ponía agua y limpiaba la cortada..Se tenía que volver a bañar estaba sucia..con tierra en sis rodillas..

Se metio a bañar intentado olvidar la forma en como la mano de Inuyasha habia tocado su tobillo..que por cierto vaya agarre para poder jalarla y dejarla a la vista de el es por que es fuerte..Pero se sonrojo se habían besado por que quisierón ahora..¿como lo iba a ver?..

Se sumergio completamente intentando no maldecir en el agua..pero las maldiciones que decía se quedaban en agua con pequeñas burbujas saliendo de su boca...en realidad se sentía avergonzada andar urgando en las casas de los demás..tal vez tubo suerte de que la hubiera cachado el..pero que suerte iba a tener..si el..le decía a alguien a sus dueños o a alguien..¿que iba a hacer?...iba a mentir todo lo que el digiera e iba a decir que..estaba bañandose si..iba a decir eso.

Un suspiro de resignación salio de su boca mientras salía del baño y se enroscaba una toalla algo corta en su cuerpo...Se cepillo el cabello, mientras se limpiaba un poco el rostro tenía tiempo. Miró el tocador mientras se ponía algo de crema en su cuerpo..

Inuyasha se habia quedado afuera pero investigó más o menos donde ella habia conseguido entrar al lugar.. Y buscó el lugar, una pequeña cosa femenina que era una pulcera con el nombre de "Kagome" grabado en una pulcera de plata estaba en sus manos la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Mientras salía, estaba en la casa del vecino era bonita, si alguien lo veía estaba perdido.

Pero al parecer ese lugar estaba algo alejado..¿dónde habría entrado Kagome?..En seguída lo ubico la voz de Kagome hacia arriba estaba hablando por teléfono o estaba hablando con alguien..solo alcanzaba a escuchar una voz.. Subio tal vez por la misma manera en que ella fue y regresó. Y llegó a su balcón, mientras miraba que estaba lista para la fiesta, la podía apreciar que estaba hablando por teléfono..En cuanto Kagome colgó, al parecer salío del balcón...

-"no Kagome..no regreses"-pensaba ya que estaba afuera del balcón. Le tomarón del hombro mientras ella se giró no pensó jamás que esos ojos dorados estaban enfrente de ella-que haces aquí?-decía Kagome confundida aún sin creerse que Inuyasha estaba enfrente de ella-

-..vine a ver por que lugar entraste a mi casa-decía Inuyasha de una manera rápida. Notando que Kagome estaba aún con la mirada confundida. La tomó de la cintura y la volvío a besar esta vez fue rápido y algo burlesco. Kagome lo apartó de ella-

-sueltame...animal-le dijo Kagome mientras lo trataba de abofetear pero no lo logró por que Inuyasha le detubo el brazo-

-la otra vez no dijiste nada-decía mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Y la dejo confundida mientras el se iba por donde vino.-

Esperaba no volverlo a ver...Pero que tonta claro que lo iba a ver si iba a ser ese día la fiesta. Regresó dentro de su cuarto intentando no estar enojada...Como un sujeto cualquiera podía venir y robarle un beso para luego irse..¿qué clase de mujer la creía?..

Sango llegaba junto con Ayame, mientras se quedaban las tres platicando un largo rato.. Ayame usaba un pantalón de mezclilla con una blusa de tirantes con lentejuelas y piedras pequeñas...se veía muy bonita Sango, usaba algo simple un pantalón con una blusa una cinto, unas botas.

Las tres estaban nerviosas..mientras la música comenzaba a sonar era música balada y de tipo movida... El sol comenzaba a ocultarse mentras que las luces artíficiales se estaban presentando ante la vista de todos..Podía verse que corria algo de aire..Podía sentir como todos las miraban...y como las muchachitas se sentían celosas, pero unas trataban de presumir lo bien que podían bailar a comparación de esas tres chicas nuevas que traían al pueblo de cabeza..

Fue a tomar algo..que en verdad necesitaba...

-una cerveza-decía contenta. Pero en cuanto iba a llevar la cerveza su abuela apareció y se la quitó-

-otra-le dijo al chico que estaba dando las bebidas. Era un chico muy apuesto pero definitivamente no era del tipo de Kagome-

Al fin pudo disfrutar de esa herlada cerveza. Bien merecido tenía si terminada toda borracha con tal de sentir la verdadera fiesta, aun que sabía que emborracharse no era la forma de diversión sana..Minímo las que seguro que ponían hasta el tope eran Tsubaki y Kaede. Y aparte de que mañana tenían trabajo..maldecía el haber dicho que sí al trabajo de vaquera, aun que no se podía quejar la estaba pasando bien.

Podía ver como Sango y Ayame estaban bailando las dos...Y ella fue a bailar con ellas en verdad era un muy buena amistad..Pero se había olvidado contarles lo del pequeño accidente con Inuyasha..Vaya que mente ahora si se acordaba de su nombre. Sentía como la música estaba haciendo que todos bailarán de una manera movida sin dejar de quitar cansiones del pueblo..

Comenzó una cansión lenta..tan lenta que se necesitaba de dos..Sango, Ayame y Kagome comenzarón a baialr ellas solas, tubierón suerte ellas tres por que Inuyasha, Koga y Miroku llegarón para salvarles ese vergonzoso encuentro de bailar solas.

Las chicas que estaban esperando que uno de esos tres muchachos las escogieran..escogían a unas tipas nuevas..Claro..eso era el colmo...

-..oye..sueltáme-decía Kagome en su oído. Por que el baile era lento y de un derepente se encontraba bailando con su vecino. Se veía tan guapo esos pantalones de mezclilla y su estilo moderno y vaquero..Que guapo.-

La había agarrado de la cintura, la acercó a el ah su pecho. Kagome estaba a su altura o tal vez era un poco más alto que ella..Pero ella usaba el secreto de las mujeres para lucir más alta..'botas de tacón'..Podía oler el perfume mascúlino de Inuyasha en su nariz..Hasta casi se graba el olor...Cerró los ojos coo su ese momento fuera especial.

La fiesta iba marchando tan bien..la luna arriba de ellos dos.. Una mirada dorada los estaba viendo y no era hermanos por que Inuyasha no tenía..no era el padre de Inuyasha...el duró padre de Inuyasha y la dura abuela de Kagome...Y tambien..dura mirada de la madre de Kagome..que acabab de llegar para poder pasar un rato con su hija..Sin duda esta fiesta..solo daba...poca diginidad a la familia Higurashi..pero ¿por qué?

**Continuación...**

**Notas de autora:**

Olaaaaaa..actualize..dejen un review..gracias por esos 4 reviews..si tienen ideas dejenlas las aceptaré con gusto.

-Perdonen mi falta de escritura..creanme..estoy algo cansada por que...no se que me paso y estoy en depre..TOT les recomiendo..que lean mis otros fics si aún no los han visto n.n..bueno Cuidense muchoo

dedicado a los 4 reviews que me dierón ánimos de actualizar..n.n

atte su amiigaa;:

**wiLLniira!**


	3. familias

_**SEÑORITA**_

**cap.3 familias**

Estaban bailando..No había pasado nada malo. Cuando la cansión pudo quedar concluida, se separarón, mientras un agarre la tomaba duramente del brazo. Afortunadamente casi nadie la estaba viendo, aun que era imposible no ver semejante belleza como ella.

-Kagome..Higurashi-decía su madre. Kagome no hayaba como sentirse..estaba su madre enfrente de ella..Con una cara de enojada..-

-ma..má?-decía aún sin entender y se cuestiono..ya que Inuyasha estaba siendo regañado por un tipo desconocido para ella-

-Kagome..tienes prohibido acercarte a ese muchacho-decía de una manera ruda-

-pe..pe-no podía saber que decir-

-VETE A LA CASA MUCHACHITA-la regañaba su madre-

-si claro...-rolaba sus ojos-soy mayor de edad..no crees que puedo tener la libertad..-No pudo continuar por que una bofetada se fue a dar en su mejilla. Sus ojos confundidos mientras que no demostraba ganas de llorar, solo llevo una mano a su mejilla y se fue con dolor a la casa de su abuela-

Mientras Sango y Ayame seguían a Kagome..Pero antes de ir a verla...Una de ellas se quedó a investigar el por que esa actitud de la madre de Kagome...

Kaede y Tsubaki llegarón cerca de la mamá de Kagome. Tsubaki se encontraba muy molestá...

-por..que la golpeaste?-decía Tsubaki con su carácter fuerte que la caracterizaba-

-por bailar con un Himura-le decía muy enojada su madre.-

La madre de Kagome solo pudo sentir como los ojos dorados del Himura mayor se calaban sobre ella. Intentó obviarlos pero el desprecio salío de sus ojos..

-Inuyasha..no te acerques a esa muchacha-decía su padre de una manera recriminatoria. Tantas muchachas que había conocido para que con Kagome hubiera salido bailando.-

-por que?..ella que tiene de malo?-preguntaba enojado. No le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, con quien bailar y con quien no..-

-por que esa..muchacha es lucifer-alcanzaba a decir. Inuyasha lo miró sin entender-

-estas loco..-le dijo. Mientras seguía disfrutando de la fiesta bailando con algunas chicas que se le arrimaban-

Esa misma noche estaba sentada sobre su cama..Quería que le dijeran ¿por que?...Por que no podía acercarse a Inuyasha..que había de malo en el..Pero tenía curiosidad...

Eran viejos tiempos esos en los que te prohibian las relaciones..Se sonrojó..ni siquiera eran novias..es más..no eran nada..ni amigos ni nada...

-madre..por favor..prohibe..que Kagome vea a esa familia..-decía mientras unas lagunas salían de sus ojos..Unos ojos tal vez chocolates..oscuros-sabes..que ellos..no son confiables..-

-hija..Kagome..tiene aires de rebeldía..desgraciadamente..no te tiene miedo..y...te dará la contraria..-decía Kaede. Mientras Tsubaki estaba escuchando desde la entrada al cuarto.-

Si Kagome no iba a poder ver a ese muchacho ella la iba a ayudar...Se fue caminando de una manera rápida, mientras buscaba la habitación de Kagome..Pudo verla estaba cerrada, tocó leve mientras despues la voz seria de Kagome le indicaba que podía entrar..

-niña..-decía Tsubaki con su tono de angustía..-

-dime..Tsubaki?-preguntaba mientras se estaba cepillando el cabello-

-niña..su madre no quiere que vea al joven Inuyasha..-decía mientras veía como Kagome se encendía de coraje. Pero pudo notarlo solamente ella. Por que el contraste de la luna se ceñia el cabello azabache de Kagome-

-pero...por que Tsubaki?..-decía intrigada y con dudas en su mente. Por más que lo razonaba solo sabía en realidad muy poco de la vida de su madre-

-no se Kagome..pero..por el momento no te acerques a ellos.-

-Tsubaki...en cuanto tiempo te puedes enamorar de alguien?-preguntaba interesada en saber un poco sobre el amor-

-hay..niña..-decía mientras tomaba un poco de aire..-por que no duermes..mañana te tocará..un largo día-pronunciaba aburrida. Mientras se levantaba y veía entrar a Ayame y a Sango entrarón. Dejarón pasar a Tsubaki..-

-Kagome..-decía Ayame. Mientras Sango cerraba la puerta-

-chicas-decía Kagome intraquila-

-dinos?-preguntaba Sango mientras veía como Kagome se mostraba algo indignada-

-nada..es solo..que...no nada olvidenlo-decía nerviosa. Había olvidado su pequeña escapatoria..-

Mientras con la mamá de Kagome..que era Yerete..

-mañana me voy...no le des tiempo..libre..dejala ocupada..que no piense..en Inuyasha..madre-decpia angustiada-

-si..hija..si-decía Kaede de una manera aburrida-

Kaede estaba inconforme con eso..Pero sabía muy bien que Kagome no iba a hacer caso... Pudo notar como su hija subia a una habitación..Siempre con esos gestos coquetos..parecidos a los de Kagome..Río un poco..mientras se quedaba viendo la fogata...

x.Casa de alado.X

-hijo..esas viejas..son de la cama-decía el padre de Inuyasha, que se expresaba de una manera vulgar de la familia Higurashi. Inuyasha recordaba esas pocas veces que había hablado o estado con Kagome..Al principio fuerón los dos..pero parece que para ella solo fue un juego..Un juego en el que..el que se enamoraba primeró podía perder..Pero que demonios pensaba..claro que no estaba enamorado de Kagome..si era muy bonita y todo..pero confiaba plenamente en su padre..-

Los dos caracteres eran tan díficiles de poder notar..Volubles y demasiado orgullosos..

-no te creo-se atrevía a decir Inuyasha mientras veía como su padre le servía una copa-

-creeme..estube ciertos días...con su madre..mi padre..que en paz..descanse..nos descubrío..y..me prohibierón verla..después de eso..creo..que..Yerete encontró alguien realmente rico y muy admirado..para todas las mujeres...Ella se caso con el...y parece que se notaba féliz..-Inuyasha estaba más confundido-

-que tu que con lo mamá de Kagome..?..y si Kagome y yo somos hermanos?-Su padre reía a carcajadas-

-yo..tener hijos con esa mujer interesada..jajaja..hay Inuyasha...no conoces a los Himura-decía su padre. No podía entender esa actitud de su padre, estaba confundido..-todo los que mis padres decían era que..ella solo buscaba dinero..y mira nada más..no me equivoque..Inuyasha..-su tono de voz ahora se hacía serio..Como si fuera algo de vida o muerte-.no te acerques a ella..Ella..de seguro es como su madre -decía en un tono de reproche. Mientras se levantaba y daba un grande trago de whisky. Se fue mientras dejaba a un Inuyasha con una sonrisa-

-"así que así es la familia Higurashi"-pensaba mientras una sonrisa de malicia se formaba en su cara. Al principio pensó que Kagome era fácil..Por que?..pues por que le correspondío el beso antes de haberse conocido..Pero..aun así..debía tener mucho cuidado-

Se levantó, mientras miraba como Koga y Miroku estaban llegando todos borrachos y subían cantando.

-Con dinero y sin dinero hago siempre lo que quiero..No tengo trono ni reina ni nadie que me comprenda pero sigo siendo el reey-iban cantando mientras ellos mismos se cuidaban las espaldas para no caer. Inuyasha los miró..Tal vez estaba algo pasado pero no como ellos.-

Se subio a su cuarto, mientras entraba a su cuarto, daba casi por enfrente de esa casa...Y eso que estaban las casas de lados contrarios..La parte trasera de la casa daba hacia la parte trasera de la de Kagome. Entraba prendiendo la luz mientras veía como su celular tenía varios mensajes de texto. No se acercó a leerlos, su padre era pésimo en el tema de las mujeres. El era mejor diciendole como cuidar el rancho con sus primos..Y eso que eran mejores los tres...Se dividian el trabajo..quedando con una ración corta de trabajo, se quitó la camisa mientras solo se pasaba para ver como podía alcanzar a ver una pequeña luz en el otro cuarto de enfrente, nunca le gustó ver..tanto. Pero solo podía apreciar la luz.. Se trató de casi salir de la ventana para poder ver mejor..Pero solo veía sombras..

x.Kagome.x

Kagome se encontraba arreglando unas ropas de su nuevo trabajo..eran casi overoles para trabajar..como una sexy vaquera.. Estaba haciendo unas cuantas modificaciones a sus trajes..por ejemplo las blusas que eran enormes las recortaba y les hacía un nudo de modo que le quedarán a la moda. Miró su celular este estaba vibrando intensamente..Se acercó, mientras veía quien era el que hablaba..Un número el cual no reconocía..

_-Hola?-_cuestiono con una voz expresando algo de cansancio-

_-Kagome..soy yo..Houjo.._-respondía un joven algo interesado-

_-ah Houjo que tal..? que onda?-_decía mientras se sentaba sobre su cama y se metía un cigarro sin encender sobre sus labios-

_-nada aquí hablando con.."amigas"_-tal vez era cierto..conocío a Kagome en un antro, ella estaba bailando con otras dos chicas al parecer los hombres eran unos lobos en busca de placeres-

_-ah si..-_

_-saldríamos un día?-_preguntaba Houjo con mucho interés-

_-no creo que se puede..-_hizó sonidos extraños..Mientras parecía que la línea se iba a cortar-_lo..siento..fshh no puedo..fshhh-_Kagome cortó riendo, mientras no se despedía de Houjo-

Ese truco se lo enseño Sango..cuando no quisieras hablar con algo fingir que la comunicación se cortaba, se quedó sentada. Estaba vistiendo su pijama un blumer, una blusa arriba del ombligo y una bata encima..No tenía humor de vestirse tan santita...

-tengo..hambre-murmuraba, mientras se levantaba se estiraba un poco. Se fue caminando un poco mientras no hacía un ruido extremadamente fuerte, solo se paso por la cocina. Mientras se dedicaba a caminar, de vez en cuando giraba sus pensamientos a esa misterioso actitud arrogante de Inuyasha cuando estaba curzando la vaya. Ni que su casa fuera mucho más grande que la de ella. Claro la suya estaba cerca de la entrada peor lo de atrás era un montón. Practicamente esa casa valía más de cinco millones...-

Llegó, mientras se servía un poco de leche y unas galletas de chispas.. Se sentó, y bebio un poco el líquido pasandolo por su garganta. Cerró sus ojos mientras dejaba el vaso en el labadero y se levantaba algo resignada. Volvío a hacer el mismo recorrido..

Volvío a regresar cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Mientras miraba la luna blanquesina..Tan grande y tan hermosa...Guardó unos pantalones y se tiró a la cama cansada...Pasaban de las doce..y tenía mucho sueño..Y solo pudo quedarse dormida..

Primera hora de la mañana y el maldito despertador no paraba de sonar..Y luego entró su abuela destapandola completamente..

-por dios que es esto? o.o-decía su abuela mientras agarraba una tanga que estaba tirada. Kagome despertó mientras abría un ojo y luego el otro..Su abuela tenía algo en sus manos, despertó de golpe y avergonzada-

-se llama tanga..-pronunciaba mientras su abuela la hechaba al bote de ropa sucia..-

-despierta..despierta el desayuno esta listo..y tienes mucho trabajo que hacer-decía, mientras se metía al baño y le preparaba el agua calientecon un toque de agua helada. Kagome se despertó y luego entró al baño..-

La familia estaba desayunando, mientras ellas solo se miraban solo faltaba Kagome que bajará y desayunara.

En cuanto ellas terminarón su desayuno. La voz de la abuela y la mirada de Tsubaki sobre su café estaba haciendo desesperarlas..

-Kagome encargate de darle de comer a todos los animales-Kagome sacó una risa-

-pero si estan desayunando-se refería a Sango y a Ayame-

-ja..ja..ja-risa de Sango por sarcasmo-

-Sango ordenarás las caballerisas..y de los caballos..Ayame..tu te encargarás de ordeñar a las bacas..Cuando terminen..me encargaré de decirle a un trabajador que les diga otros deberes..-decía mientras miraba como se levantaban y se iban por lados diferentes. Sango se fue por la salida de la cocina..-NIÑAS-gritó la abuela divertida-

-SI?-respondierón las tres que estaban perdidas-

-Sango tu camino es por alla..y Ayame el tuyó la salida de la cocina..Kagome...tu sales con Sango..-pero Kagome la calló-

-tranquila abuela..conosco este rancho muy bien-decía divertida. Mientras se iba con Sango, Tsubaki la miraba de mala gana-

-¬¬ que?..-le respondía intensamente-

-te pasas Kaede..-le dijo Tsubaki para levantarse y ambas juntar sus platos y llevarlos a lavar-

Kagome se separó con Sango diciendole que se iban a ver a la hora de la comida o del almuerzo..Cuando iba a salir le dierón un caballo café con lunares blancos..era hermoso..y luego pudo ver como Sango la arrebazaba con uno..

-lero lero te gané-le decía Sango cuando pasaba de un lado de Kagome, Kagome solo se subio al suyó y se fue directo a alimentar a los animales..-

El grande sol le pegaba casi en los ojos, llegó directo al establo, entrando y cepillando a los caballos..Le murmuraba unas palabras a los caballos..Inuyasha dio un última mirada al caballo que empezó a cepillar. Mientras se iba caminando y veía que todos los animales estuberan bien.

Sus ojos doradosa pasarón por cada animal, que suertudos los animales de que tales ojos los pudieran ver..Pero sus pensamientos estaban en su vecina..

-"maldición"-pensaba frustrado mientras se rascaba la barba y se iba saliendo del lugar cerrando con cuidado y viendo como aún faltaba mucho por hacer.-

El camino para llegar hasta los árboles y recoger las frutas que caían de esos árboles..Estaba algo retirado, paso a un lado de la cerca que divida el otro terreno del suyo y ahi pudo ver como Kagome estaba tratando de darle de comer a los cerdos..Estaba con guantes solo estaba agachandose mientras un puerquito le pintaba algo en elc achete. Ella enseguida se levantó y casi regaña al pobre cerdo pero solo era un animal..Se levantó y cerro la puerta del corral, mientras se paseaba un par de veces en ella, luego se mareo y calló muerta de la risa. Era estupido pero no hayaba que hacer para divertirse el al verla se río un poco y solo pudo seguir su camino.

Kagome dejó los cerdos y se fue a otro lado para alimentar a los otros animales. Montó y se fue de una manera lenta, sin duda alimentar a los cerdos era algo cansado, vio una pila de agua y se limpio la cara. Mientras volvía a subir y veía con algo de asombro un poso que daba hacia el lado vecino..Era un poso y alo mejor uno de sus animales intentó cruzar y se quedó ahi en las manos del otro dueño. Bajó del caballo mientras inspeccionaba el poso, volvío a taparlo con un poco de tierra y a despistar esa entrada con hojas o ramas. Luego volvío a subir pero la voz de alguién cínica la hizo detenerse..

-Vaya tu trabajando-decía con irónia notando como Kagome se detenía y se giraba lentamente-

-no me estoy haciendo...idiota-decía Kagome con sarcasmo mientras Inuyasha reía un poco-

-admitelo..estar aquí no es lo tuyo-Pudó notar como Kagome tenía un tatuaje en sus coxis era una especie de mariposa. Mientras que ella intentaba cubrir, pero el lo había visto-y dentró de todo..estas tatuada-Kagome se tapo un poco más-

-si y?-

-su madre no te dejaría y mucho menos en tu abuela-decía Inuyasha sonriendo de una manera victoriosa-

-tu no la conoces y a demás mi familia te odia-

-mi familia no dice cosas buenas de tu madre-Kagoem se estaba enojando. No iba a permitir que un cantante de quinta viniera a hablar mal de su madre-

-tu no eres nadie para juzgarla-decía Kagome intentando no subir el tono y apuntandolo con el dedo-

-y tu a la mía si?-

-crees que a mi me importa tu familia?..Ni siquiera me importa..un cantante de quinta..crees que me importará..hablar de tu estupida familia-decía en el tono de la vil niña rica mientras se apresuraba a subir a su caballo y se iba dejando a Inuyasha con enojo. Sin duda su plan iba a ser más interesante..-

La princesita..tenía su lado..y le gustaba ese cáracter de enfrentarlo...

_Continuación.._

**Notas de autora:**

**Hola ya estoy aquí subiendo otro capítulo..creanme así como tendra drama puede tener cómedia, romance juju lemon xDDD..Y entre otrós generos..**

**Les pido que no se aburran..van a ver como estos DOS van a estar completamente ENAMORADOS... **

**atte:**

**wiLLnira **

**nos vemos dejen review..XD**


	4. actos

_**SEÑORITA**_

_"si alguien te tiene que amar ya lo sabrás solo..tendrás que conocerlo"_

**cap.4 Actos**

Estaba enojada..como si ese tarado supiera sobre su familia...Aun que hubieran bailado...Eso no quiere decir que se gustaban todo lo contrarío y ahora todo era obvio.

-es un tarado-decía levemente exaltada, mientras podía detenerse-

Había dejado amarrado el caballo, mientras aventaba una cubeta de agua a la tierra..Estaba pasando una mano por su frente podía sentir el humor de calor..Con ganas de estar bañada y tirada en su cama..O tal vez en su departamento con el aire acondicionado y lo mejor.. tomando agua de limón..Estaba ida. Bueno imaginandose un buen lugar..

-fuera genial-se estiraba peresosamente mientras caminaba con ganas de irse a aventar a la pila.-pero..-luego volvía a quedarse idamente..-

-con Inuyasha-

Estaba enojado, con ganás de pasarse a la propiedad del otro lado. Aun que la siguio con la mirada se quedó pensando en ella.. Era muy bonita...y sería una humillación grande si..la dejaba vestida y alborotada..Solo un acostón..¿quien podría salir perjudicado?..Ella..no..ella de seguro iba a gritar su nombre..pero todo tenía que ir con calma..

Se brinco la cerca con tanta facilidad mientras se limpiaba las manos. Se acomodó la camisa que por cierto se daba cuenta que la tenía un poco abierta, mientras que se encaminaba hacía su presa..La podía ver mientras que estaba hechando baldes de agua al piso..

-"que loca hace eso?"-se preguntaba mentalmente-

Kagome volvío a llenar la cubeta..Estaba casi por tirarse al suelo y quedarse dormida..

-maldito sol..-decía murmurando mientras se agachaba por el agua. Pero alguien para su desgracia le llegó por atrás y le agarro de la cintura mientras que intentaba pegarla hasta el. Ella se asustó como era debido e intento golpearto pero no consiguio nada. Solo sentir la tibieza que emanaban sus palabras y sonrojarse-d...dejame-dijo intentando no exaltarse-

-no-dijo Inuyasha, mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza y le daba un amistoso beso sobre el cuello. Kagome podía sentir su corazón salirsele del pecho-

-dejame o grito-decía mientras esperaba que el la soltara-

-grita..dudo mucho que alguien te escuche-decía mientras le murmuraba esas palabras en el oído..Kagome se sonrojo más. E intento pisarlo entre cada movimiento solo lograba tocar piel de Inuyasha-

-AYUDA..AYUDA..AYUDA-gritaba Kagome, aun que interiormente una pequeña parte de su cerebro le decía que no se soltará..que esperará lo que venía..-

Logró pisarlo, mientras Inuyasha la seguía deteniendo rudamente. El olor silvestre que emanaba ella lo emaba el rancho..No la quiso dejar ir así que ella estaba saltando y saltando..Molestaba

-ya..dejame-decía Kagome, mientras sentía que Inuyasha la acercaba más a el-

-jajajaja-se reía mientras Kagoem caía al piso rudamente de boca. No trago tierra pero si se logró enlodar..Y el le lanzó agua..eso la hizo toser y mojarse..Sin duda Inuyasha era un violador..y eso la hizo tener miedo..mucho miedo-

-que te pasa idiota?..cof..cof-tocía mientras intentaba hablar. Sus ojos casi ardían del polvo que se levantaba. En cuanto se logró poner de pie..-

-pasa que me gusta lo prohibido-decía Inuyasha, acercandose y viendo discretamente sus ojos canela. Pero todo paso rápido luego se encontraba el pegando sus rudos labios a los de ella-

Kagome seguía siendo besada rudamente. Podía sentir como sus ojos se querían cerrar..intentaba no cerrarlos. Pero..no pudo y los cerro y le pudo regresar el beso..Iba a ser guerra..

-"que..hago..?..es..tan"-pensaba Kagome. Al momento en que ella logró contestar el beso con más fuerza el se lo regresó..Solo se podían sentir las respiraciones agitadas y el troneteo de los besos..-estupido-le dijo mientras ella se alejaba de el. Primero fue forzoso..pero a el le comenzaba a gustar sentir la piel de Kagome-

-ya era hora de que reaccionaras-le dijo el sonrie falsamente-parece que has caido en mis encantos-la arrogancia a veces es buena pero exagerada?-

Levanto su mano mientras casi le daba una bofetada..pero Inuyasha descubrio su ataque y le detubo la mano al principio la inspecciono rápidamente.

-la gatita saca sus garras-

-eres un idiota..sabes?..un tonto un imbecil..un salvaje..TE ODIO-le grito de nuevo en su cara. Mientras intentaba arrebatarle su mano, luego lo miró friamente-ojala nunca te hubiera conosido..estas obsesionado...entiendelo..yo...SOLO ALEJATE DE MI-le gritó muy neurotica, comenzando a alejarse en dirección contraria. Se sentía el sujeto más estupido e irritado del mundo-

Se alejo molesto...Mientras tumbaba con una patada las piedras que estaban cerca de su camino. Llegó por donde había curzado..se maldecía una y otra vez..Juraba que no volvería a tocar o hablar con esa tal Kagome..que era una loca neurotica.

Otro bufido de molestía logro soltar..Luego un rudo vaquero con un sombrero vaquero y su imponente figura se acerco sigilosamente mientras lo miraba de una manera pícara.

-quien era esa muchacha?-preguntaba Miroku-

-que..muchacha?-preguntaba desvíando las intenciones de Miroku e intentando hacer que el no malpensará o cambiara las cosas-

-haste tonto-decía Miroku divertido comenzando a notar el nerviosismo-

-más yo creo que no se puede-aparecía bromeando Koga, mientras hacia tercio en la plática.-y esa muchacha era la nieta de la dueña..la chica que esta prohibida para esta familia..-decía Koga mientras masticaba el chicle con cuidado-

-ah..y por que?-preguntaba con duda Miroku-

-por que las familias se odían..sus papas estubierón enamorados..pero..bueno..es cuento viejo..lo que importa ahora..es..que parece que los hijos de los que una vez se amarón...pues...digamos que el a de querrar hacer lo que sea con la pobre chica..por lo..que se del pasado..o no?-decía Koga de una manera sabía-

-pues..no..y escuchenme bien..esto se queda entre nosotros..si una de las amigas de Kagome se entera...-decía mientras susurraba-esas mujeres-señalando a la de la casa de enfrente-son de una noche..y pues..digamos que quiero usar...a Kagome..de una vez-decía burlesco como si fuera lo más normal-

-pues..que poca amigo-decía Miroku-chance y te sale diferente..y terminas enamorado de Kagome..-decía Miroku-

-ja..yo enamorado?.-decía Inuyasha de una manera muy salvaje-

Comenzó a sentir dolor en su corazón...Pero..se le paso rápido..Se esutbo paseando todo un largo rato sobre el rancho..Se estaba aburriendo de este trabajo..de campesinos.. Kagome.x

Podía sentir como ella pudo caer rápido en esas caricias y esos besos..¿por que ella se tenía que enamorar de alguien prohibido?..Se quedo muy pensativa..la hora de almuerzo ya habia pasado..solo estaba caminando mientras no dejaba de ver hacia el otro terreno.

-KAGOME-gritó Ayame que se acercaba de una manera rápida. Y dejaba salir a Kagome de ese estado de idiotismo-

-dime?-

-dicen que tienes que ir a pagar estas vacunas-decía dandole el dinero a Kagome-

-por que yo T.T?-decía aburrida. Mientras veía como Ayame ya se encontraba entrando a la casa. Ni modo tubo que salir del jardín y pasar las rejas mientras caminaba por la calle-

La calle estaba llena de muchachos algo que la cohibia..muchos de ellos eran guapisisimos y de su edad..El sol comenzaba a sentirse menos denso..Luego un agradable aire comenzo a hacerla sentir agradable..Pero siguio su camino, podía ver cualquier cosa interesante para distraerse pero siguio su camino..La veterinaria estaba a dos cuadras así que no tendría problema en llegar..

Luego una camioneta levantando polvo y haciendolo que Kagome se lo tragará..

-wakala-murmuraba mientras tocía para dejar salir el polvo de la tierra. Pero aún así llego frotandose los ojos. Llegó a la veterinaria mientras se mostraba a un hombre de unos 65 y algo enano-

-buenas tardes-decía el hombre. Kagome le regalo una sonrisa-

-buenas tardes..yo vine a pagarle..lo de Kaede Higurashi-decía Kagome mientras sacaba el dinero de sus bolsas-

-buenas tardes Myoga-decía Inuyasha entrando. Diablos ahi estaba la loca-

-buenas tardes muchacho-decía Myoga mientras saludaba a Inuyasha-

-es esto el dinero.de parte de mi abuela..-decía mientras sacaba el dinero y le ponía una nota. Myoga agarró el dinero y lo guardó-

-dile a tu abuela que muchas gracias y me saludas a tu mamá-decía Myoga-

-Myoga deberías de prohibir la entrada a las facilotas-decía refiriendose a Kagome-

-que..por que Inuyasha?-decía Myoga sin entender-

-es que hay cada mujer en el pueblo que se deja besar-

Lo miraba con tanto odío..

-INUYASHA MUERETE-le grito Kagome, mientras se iba apresurada e intentaba llegar rápido a su casa-

Logró salir de una manera rápida del lugar pero las lágrimas salierón más rápido. En su cara se podían ver las lagrimas marcadas ya que su rostro estaba muy poco lleno de polvo. A parte de que las lagrimas era negras debido al rimel.. Se sentía una tonta..por que..una débil..Inuyasha la insultaba y sus insultos le dolían mucho..Su pecho solo subia y bajaba.. Llegó apresurada corriendo y entrando con desdén a su casa.. Se sentía una cualquiera..y el eso pensaba de ella..Lo iba a evitar y cada vez que lo viera se iban a herir con palabras de orgullo.

Entró a su cuarto mientras lloraba..por que se sentía una..simple prostituta al estar en los brazos de Inuyasha..pero si el era así..de malo y de...perverso..estaba segura que se iba a defender.. Claro que lo iba a ser ya no lo iba a mirar ni siquiera le daría importancia Inuyasha

Aun que...se sentía horrible.

Y ahi estubo encerrada en su cuarto mientras intentaba tranquilizarse..Se metio a bañar esperando que eso pasará..

Cada cosa que el hacía cada acto cada gesto..solo era un objetivo..el llevarsela a la cama..Tal vez no era fácil...pero..lo que era algo seguro es que no era tonta y se daba cuenta que Inuyasha quería un acostón..y eso..eso..mismo nunca iba a pasar..Y si pasaba Inuyasha la mandaría a volar y sería la gran zorra de todo el pueblo..Algo que no quería ser..Solo planeaba acabar esto y marcharse a su casa..Una cada verdaderamente moderna..y no es por que despreciara este pueblo pero el vecino le chocaba..no lo toleraba...

Por cinco minutos en los que se sumergía logro dejar de pensar en el..y poder tranquilizarse limpiar cada toque que el logró sentir..Sus labios los tallo con fuerza pero aún asi era como si los sintiera..Su rostros estaba limpio..Le dolía mucho que alguien la viera como un juguete o deseo sexual. Pero solo se quedo irritada mientras apretaba sus nudillos. Ese Inuyasha..lo detestaba..

_**Continuación..**_

**Notas de autora:**

**Ola.. Ola n.n xD jajaja waka waka..waka..waka..mmm bueno aquí esta la continuación..que bueno que les haya gustado esta historia**

**Si se parece a Romeo & Julieta..a diferencia que aquí sería Inuyasha & Kagome xD jajaj amo esa pareja..**

**Ehmm que más..o si..sigan leyendo esta historia me encantan sus reviews.. n.n **

**ESTE CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A TODAS ESAS PERSONAS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA n.n NOS VEMOS! (:**

**atte:**

**wiLLnira!**


	5. juegos

_**Señorita**_

_INUYASHA y por si acaso ni la trama de la historia o parte de donde me base me pertenecee... ù.u_

**"the only one for me is you and you for me so happy togheter"**

**cap.5 juegos.**

Se quedó dormida tan rápido que ni siquiera le dierón ganas de despertar en la madrugada..Más ese imbecil de Inuyasha..o ese maldito andrajoso se las iba a pagar..

Durmió con unas pesadillas en las que Inuyasha la acosaba y le decía disque palabras de amor, y pues no tubo una buena noche..

Despertó apurada, mientras se cambiaba por algo tranquilo..Un pantalón de mezclilla, una blusa normal que le hizo un nudo en la espalda, unos tenis y así se bajo..Al sentir las irsas y ver la diversión que abundaba en la planta de abajo mejor quito esa cara y trató de sonreir..

-supongo que dormiste bien verdad?-decía Kaede, mientras le daba miradas tranquilas llenas de amabilidad-

-supones bien-decía sonriendo, mientras llegaba la sirvienta con unas rebanadas de pan tostado, mantequilla o mermelada-

Intentó desayunar pero solamente del pensar en los labios de Inuyasha le dierón ganas de vomitar..

-no tienes hambre?-preguntó Ayame, que veía el plato casi lleno de comida-

-no no es eso..eso solo que..-

-debes de comer..hoy tu abuela nos va a prestar la camioneta para unos encargos..es más tu irás al pueblo que queda a unos 20 kilometros de aquí a entregar esos papeles-decía Sango, mientras sacaba los papeles que estaban guardados en una carpeta amarilla y se los daba-podremos manejar ..n.n-decía Sango emocionada-

-ok..ok..esta bien..pero dime indicaciones no andare como imbecil recorriendo ese pueblo-decía en un tono algo intranquilo y preocupado. Es más hasta pudo sonar molesto e irritado-

Las miradas se cruzarón, mientras daba indicaciones...

Pudo consentrarse un poco, mientras se despedia tranquilamente y sacaba la camioneta blanca lobo y se iba a una velocidad rápida. Nunca fue muy experta en esas cosas de manejar pero tampoco era una vil inepta que no sabía manejar y que no le gustaba la velocidad..Al contrario le emocionaba la velocidad el sentir el viento sobre su cara y sentir esa adrenalina correr por el cuerpo..Era emocionante..

Llegó casi por la salida del sur del pueblo, mientras veía como un carro un poco más moderno que el de ella se acercaba a gran velocidad, se detubo para poder mirar la carretera..El carro comenzo a presionar el clatson y ella pues paso..Avanzo un poco más y el carro se puso a su altura del otro carril..Miró con desagrado al ver que era Inuyasha intentando llamar su atención jugando carreras con el auto no era una tonta para intentar perder su vida en algo estupido pero podía ver las señas..Algo molesta le siguio el juego..

-"maldito tejano idiota"-pensaba mientras aceleraba igual que el..-

La carreretera se encontraba algo desolada eran los úncios a una hora temprana jguando carreras con sus camionetas, Inuyasha le daba ventaja pero Kagome le seguia iniciando la carrera..

La pista pudo ser recta, solamente aceleró pero al final el fue el ganador...

Harta el se puso enfrente de ella impidiendole el paso con el vehículo ya harta pudo ver que el apagaba el motor y se bajaba con un rostro de vistoria y burla..

-lindo juego no?-decía Inuyasha como si nada hubiera pasado-

-si..lindo..-

-que meresco mi premio?-decía algo acomplejado, mientras ponía cara de niño travieso esperando un dulce. Kagome lo miró con las cejas casi junas más aun asi no cambio su expresión-

-a si cual?-

-un beso tuyo-decía Inuyasha sonriendo más satisfactoriamente-

No hayaba que sentir Inuyasha en ese momento..El descaro de el y la sinverguenzades era su punto fuerte..así que Kagome nego con la cabeza con la cara más superior que tenía le nego con la cabeza, pero en un parpadear de ojos solo pudo sentir los labios de Inuyasha sobre los suyos..Había pensando toda la noche..en como sería el cuerpo desnudo de Kagome..y tambien se dio cuenta que era demasiado para ser una de sus conquistas..Así que estaba decidio digeran lo que digeran el..iba a enamorar y conquistar a Kagome Higurashi..Eso sonaba excitante para el..

-oye idiota..que te pasa?-decía alterada, mientras se limpiaba el labial que Inuyasha la recorrio-entiende..tu no me puedes besar no te puedo besar..por que tu familia dice pestes de la mía..Y no quiero caer en tus conquistas-decía mientras tomaba un poco de aire y afinaba su delicada garganta-y además Inuyasha se quien eres..me lo han dicho todas las del pueblo..te acuestas con unas unos días y después..adios chiquitas..Pues si piensas que yo soy-puras palabrerias mejor la volvío a besar y a consentrarse más en ese dulce sabor de boca-

Kagome no quizo cerrar sus ojos pero..los cerro..Y hasta levanto el pie, después Inuyasha la bajo de modo que su pie quedará levantado y recto..No quería sospechar lo que estaba prohibido..

-TE ODIO-le gritó una vez más que Inuyasha se separó de ella, pero Inuyasha río aún más, mientras ella era soltada por los brazos de Inuyasha. Calló al suelo, mientras Inuyasha se giraba a verla-

-era mi prueba..me has correspondido-

-estas loco..te DETESTO..no tiene derecho sobre MÍ..te ODIO..ojala..te murieras..te detesto nunca quise haberte conocido..De todos los niños que eh visto..es obvio que tu a lado de ellos eres un sadico, satanico, idiota, tonto, baboso, salvaje, brusco-

-pero así te gusto-

-tu ami no me gustas-decía alterada, mientras intentaba cerrar los puños para no golpearlo-

-oh claro que si..te gusto por que sabes que soy diferente..-se volvía acercar a Kagome que se encontraba en el suelo sentada...-

Se puso enfrente de ella mientras se agachaba y la miraba a los ojos algo que le dio miedo y retrocedio.. Inuyasha al ver que iba a pasar un carro la agarro de los hombros, pero ella se intentó hacer para atrás y ambos callerón..El encima de ella..algo comprometedor.

-¬¬ cerdo-le dijo, mientras intentaba forsejear y quitarse el cuerpo macho de Inuyasha-

-sabes que te gusta..y además te iban a matar dame gracias-

-gracias pero no gracias..así que bye-se levanto y lo empujo y se intento subir al carro pero Inuyasha la detubó de la muñeca-

-pequeña..muchacha peleonera-le dijo mientras sonreía como un tonto. Luego Kagome se subio al carro y lo miró de una manera asesinadoramente y se iba en dirección a su destino-

En realidad Inuyasha la dejaba muy pensativa esos actos..En unos la odiaba y en otros se le ahcia muy guapo..no se entendía se iba a volver loca.. Más de lo que estaba..Aún asi siguio su camino, intentando mirar siempre..Pero se sentía usada...Inuyasha era uno de esos tipos..y la verdad no quería enamorarse de el...Aun que seguir su juego podría ser peligroso..

Pero no..no era su estilo..y que iban a decir de ella?..Si la gente comenzaba a sospechar que la familia Higurashi y la de Inuyasha simplemente...podrían salir sus hijos enamorados..Pero seguían hablando en murmurllos la gente lo que existio entre la mamá de Kagome y el papá de Inuyasha..

Simplemente era vergonzoso...

Duró un buen rato manejando..en ese rato estubo aclarando sus dudas...Y aún asi Inuyasha era de lo peor..No era nadie..para besarla y casi casi manosearla..

-maldito-pronunciaba mientras segupia su destino-

-.-.-.-

Esa relación simplemente no se podía dar..

-es que no..ellos no terminarían enamorados..no quiero que Inuyasha sufrá-decía el padre de Inuyasha, mientras se ponía a beber un poco de vino de uva y luego se sentaba en el sillón..-

Durante años su familia y la de a lado estaban peleados..Ahora unos mocosos de 21 años los iban a dejar en vergüenza..Si era necesario..hasta iba a poner espías a Inuyasha..algo exagerado..pero su orgullo, honrra estaban de por medio..Kagome Higurashi era la mujer prohibida para Inuyasha...Y eso era por el bien de su hijo..

-.-.-.-

Volvío a entrar a ese bar donde a su padre le molestaba que fuera y comenzó a afinar, esta vez Miroku y Koga se iban a ir a otros asuntos así que iba a tocar el solo..Algo que bueno digamos que era común..Le dierón dos cervezas pero cuando se vio necesario que la música del bar no necesitaba su hermosa voz entonces fue que dejo de afinar y se consentró en divertirse...Un poco.

Pudo sentir la bebida sobre sus venas..El alcohol era la mejor creación para olvidar las penas..Cuando fue la ultima cerveza fue entonces que se dio cuenta que ya era tarde y tenía que regresar..Pero el sonido de la música lo invitaba a bailar..Las chicas estaban disfrutando con el...

¿qué era un minutito más?

-.-.-.-

Solo podía escuchar al tipo hablar y hablar..Como urraca..

-si..aja..-solamente le seguía el rollo, se despidio interrumpiendo al sujeto en su platica, estaba aburrida-

Se subio mientras volvía a seguir su camino de regreso, la tarde se estaba presenciando..Quería regresar y descansar..Un poco con sueño y cansancio sobre sus hombros. El carro de esa mañana..estaba detenido sobre un valle. "demonios"pensó, mientras el sol ya se cubría..

Se detubo, mientras veía sin querer a Inuyasha orinando..

-wakala-decía para ella misma, mientras lo veía cantar cansiones de rancho y dejaba ver que estaba cantando cansiones de desamor, luego el se giró a verla entre tambaliente y con una sonrisa, miradas doradas se acercó a ella.-

-Inuyasha estas borracho te van a regañar-fue lo que intentó decir-

-vamos...dime que me amas..-decía mientras se acercaba a ella, el carro evitaba que se escapara de Inuyasha. El le impidio el paso ponmiendo sus brazos no debiluchos pero si bien formados al rededor de ella, mientras miraba con sonrisa arrogante a Kagome..-

-no..Inuyasha estas tomado..yo..-decía Kagome sinsaber que hacer, podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza. Recordó su juego..Si iba a jugar con Inuyasha al fin y al cabo ambos iban a hacer confunidr sus sentimientos..Se iban a confundir mutuamente-

Quitó las manos de Inuyasha y lo acercó a su rostro y lo beso sin cerrar sus ojos, mientras se consentraba en el beso. Fue rudo, fue tosco y sin sentimientos al menos por parte de ella. Pero Inuyasha sintio esa boca tan suave y tan..hermosa.mientras acomodaba su brazo y rodeaba la cadera de Kagome por accidente tocó trasero de Kagome era blandito..Subio la mano y con la otra intentó recorrer la pierna de Kagome..

Se sonrojo al sentir esas juguetonas manos de Inuyasha..Pero aún asi lo siguio besando con desdén, mientras ella lo abrazaba pegandolo más a ella sintiendo esos labios que ahora haciendo ese beso más calmado y hasta amoroso.. Sintio que su corazón le dolía..por que el no iba a recordar nada..Pero se consentro en ese momento, mientras el la cargaba para que quedaran las piernas de Kagome abrazadas a la cintura de Inuyasha..Ella era un poco más alata y se sonrojo más al sentir ese contacto el la estaba cargando luego el la sento en el asiento de la camioneta y simplemente se besarón.

-vaya Kagome se nota que te gusta confundir los sentimientos-decía burlón, mientras la volvía a besar. Cuando ella tubó tiempo de contestar pego sus labios al oído de Inuyasha-

-hay que aceptarlo somos buenos jugadores no crees?-decía mientras se bajaba de la camioneta y le daba un beso de despedida y se iba. Algo sonrojada y con cambios de actitud tan repentinos..Sin duda con Inuyasha podría ser toda una cualqueira pero aún asi..Este juego se podría hacer peligroso?-

Regresó por el camino mientras Inuyasha se sentía emocionado y se quedó dormido en su camioneta..Y con una cruda que en la mañana iba a resentir..

Podía sentirse muy intranquila y con mariposas en el estomago pero con Inuyasha siempre en mente..A demás de que..nadie se iba a dar cuenta de su relación..o si?..Bueno ni que fueran importantes no tenían nada..así que juego de besos y de abrazos no tenían anda que ver con una relación..

**continuación..**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Gracias por sus reviews este capitulo va dedicado a todas las que dejarón review n.n me gustan los reviews espero que me dejen uno jajaja..-xD **

**Bien no estaba muy inspirada pero fue lo único que salio.,.XD jaja dejen reviews para saber si les gusto o no?..o.o Ok bie n.n**

**atte:**

**wiLLnira!·(:**


	6. sintiendo esto

_**SEÑORITA**_

_Comienza con mis manos y termina en mi corazón, cuando te extraño._

_Particulas de amor que nadan en mi interior pretenden incendiar el hielo de tu CORAZÓN._

_No se si estoy cansada de quererte solo para mi._

_---_

_Debo ser tonta, debo estar loca, para sacarte de mi vida..para sacarte de mi vida._

_Debo ser tonta tal vez estupida como se perdona la mentira?_

**cap.6 sintiendo esto**

Habían pasado dos semanas..Dos semanas desde que Inuyasha se puso borracho y ella que lo intento seducir..Y la verdad ella recordaba cada caricia que el le dio. Y por las noches se tubo que morder los labios para intentar no desear un beso más de Inuyasha...Si había descubierto que estaba perdidamente enamorada de el..Y estaba dispuesta a luchar contra cualquier mujer arrastrada que se le arrastrada, claro que Inuyasha era apuesto entre ellas y para su desgracia demasiado..Pero ella no tenía razón alguna para amar alguien que le gustaba insultar a su familia y que deseaba enormemente llevarla a la cama y susurrarle palabras de amor al oído.

Esta era una noche diferente a las demás..Por que esta noche podía sentir como su respiracion era tranquila a comparación de las demás noches..Y es que las demás noches se iba a su balcón solamente para intentar ver el cuarto de Inuyasha...Y el a escondidas sin que Kagome lo pudiera ver la observaba con las ventanas cerradas y con su loca obseción la miraba viendo por su balcón la calle...Era tan hermosa..dudaba si en verdad quería herirla..

Había dudado si su corazón le mentía...Pero cada vez que escuchaba hablar a su padre mal de la familia Higurashi sentía ganas de golpearlo..Y es que la señora Kaede cuando el era muy pequeño y se caía del caballo ella lo cuidaba...Pero siempre su padre se veía como el malo del cuento..sin embargo la madre de Kagome no se quedaba mal...Ya que escuchaba por accidente como su padre hablaba con un trabajador y decían como ella iba a venir para poder ensuciar el nombre de su familia..Eran problemas de adultos...

La noche estaba pasando ante sus ojos dorados de una manera rápida..Poco a poco el sueño lo invadío y se quedo placidamente dormido..Lograndose sentir al cuidado de la oscuridad, sentía como su corazón latía fuerte...Se encontraba soñando con su hermosa amiga Kagome..Y se sentía desesperado dos grandes semanas sin poderle hablar..¿quien podría durar tanto tiempo sin hacer enojar a alguien?.

Un hermoso amanecer estaba postrandose ante ella mientras sentía el fresco aire entrar por sus pulmones..Era domíngo día festivo de todo el pueblo..Y tambien por que iba a llegar la hija del señor Hakura...Un señor que tenía más de doscientos caballos y cincuenta potrillos..Iba de vez en cuando ya que su abuela le pedia que fueran ellas tres a hacer el pedido de leche...Y de alguna clase de lactosa..Ellas tres juntas eran peligrosas...Eran como la sensación del pueblo..algo que les gustaba y los muchachos más guapos querían con ellas tres..

El señor era de unos cuarenta o sea que su hija debería de tener unos veinte o menos..Pero bueno siempre decía que su hija era parecida a Kagome...Y estaba terminando su carrea para ser contadora...

Se había olvidado que ese día se podía levantar tarde ser la nieta de la dueña tiene sus privilegios. El sol estaba saliendo a penas, se podía ver el azul claro y el nacimiento del sol sobre la puerta de su ventanilla, poco a poco cada bostezo se fue liberando, se fortó sus ojos mientras salía al balcón. Dormía con poca ropa eso decía que usaba un short, y una blusa de tirantes de licra con sus calcetines. Se estiró un poco mientras se hizo hacía delante logrando ver parte del primer piso de la casa, sintío como luego se despertaba. Luego algo le caía en la cabeza...

-"que es esto?"-pensó. Mientras veía como era una servilleta..Y dentró de ella era un recado que decía 'cerca del panteón a las 11'. Se volteo para ver la casa de Inuyasha donde el estaba haciendole un saludo burlesco con la mano, mientras ella doblaba el papel con algo de rudeza y lo tiraba dentró del bote oh que suerte! la bola de servilleta había caido al centro. Mientras tanto Inuyasha estaba viendola de arriba a abajo, sin duda con esa ropa se veía deliciosa sin ropa se vería...mejor. Debía de calmar sus pesadillas, su deseo por poseerla...Y de no soltar la lengua y decirle sin querer te amo-

Kagome se sonrojo al ver como Inuyasha la miraba y le hizo la Kagoseñal..Si le mostro el dedo de enmedio, algo savalje se metio siguiendole haciendo su señal. Mientras cerraba con algo de brusquedad la puerta luego caía como perdiendo las fuerzas por haber visto a Inuyasha, su corazón latio rápido y el color aumento en su rostro..Luego la sangre corría más rápido por todo su cuerpo..Se acerco gateando hasta el bote y saco la servilleta olía..a hombre olía a Inuyasha, el color aún así no disminuyo al contrario aumento, sus orejas estaban calientes..Su sangre imploraba que se metiera a bañar con un agua helada sin embargo entro a su cama y se intento dormir..A penas eran las siete...

No se pudo dormir intentando imaginarse toda clase de besos que Inuyasha podría darle..Uno apasionado, uno serio, uno tranquilo, uno de amigos, uno de sorpresa, un robado, un tímido...Inuyasha ¿tímido?..jajaja esa si que era una broma...Estaba pensando muy consentrada que no notó cuando la sirvienta le dio el desayuno fue hasta cuando entró Tsubaki intentando pelear..

-andale señorita diversión lo que ganas por divertirte-decía fieramente Tsubaki, mientras le presumía su cabello plateado a Kagome-

-tan siquiera no soy una bruja amargada que hace budu..como otras-decía mirandola directamente y luego rolando sus ojos. Tsubaki río...Kagome cada día la sorprendia más..-

La dejo tranquila por unos segundos..

-que te pondrás?-preguntaba mientras la miraba profundamente. Kagome parpadeo un poco-

Tsubaki sacó un pantalón azul oscuro vaquero, una blusa tipo top y encima una chaqueta café clara, el top era tipo bikini pero bien hecho. Sacó unas botas café clara como la chaqueta y un cinto vaquero..Se veía muy coqueta y sexy...

-ok-pronunciaba, mientras veía como Tsubaki entraba al baño y le abría la llave..El agua que salía por la llave chocaba contra la tina haciendola llenar poco a poco-

Entró al baño, mientras una sensación de tranquilidad la invadía...Se quedo acostada un poco cerrando sus ojos...

Ya que salío se pudo ver como toda una texana vaquera, dispuesta a conquistar cualquier hombre..Pero ella no podía dejar de creer que estaba enamorada de Inuyasha, un alma que estaba llena de dar amor, intento no sentir su corazón salirsele del pecho cuando lo vierá, pero solamente el correr la sangre fuerte aceleraba su pulso y subia el calor a sus mejillas..

Al salir de su cuarto pudo ver a Sango y Ayame salir..Ayame con sus dos colitas trenzadas y su pantalón claro con botas negras y su blusa..Sango con una blusa corta y encima una de cuadros, pantalón vaquero y sus botas sin tacón. Las tres volvían el pueblo loco..Salierón y desayunarón algo ligero mientras veían como los caballos estaban preparados, Sango dijo que se iba a quedar a ver películas, Ayame que iba a salir por la parte adentrada del rancho, y ella que iba a dar una vuelta por el pueblo en su caballo café con un lunar blanco en la frente..Estaba moviendose intranquilo pero ella lo acaricio y este al tacto se calmó logrando soltar un grande suspiro..Salío de su cuarto pudo ver como una camioneta negra pasaba algo rápido y el caballo por miedo dio pasos atrás relinchando.

Maldijo al de la camioneta, y el polvo intervenía en su vista..Comenzo a cavalgar despacio mientras muchos trabajadores o jovenes paraban de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirarla con deseo..Algo que no le gusto, simplemente su mente vagaba en sus pensamientos y en sus locuras. Antes de poder hablar pudo ver como un caballo negro pasaba apurado a lado de ella, mientras le rosaba discretamente sobre el hombro, sintío miedo y se giro con el caballo. Pudo ver la melena de Inuyasha..se sonrojo, y su corazón latio más rápido y la sonrisa burlesca de Inuyasha la indujo a seguirlo..Se mordío el labio mientras miraba a ambos lados y se iba a todo galope con el caballo, mientras seguía el humo que emanaba el loco caballo de Inuyasha.

Antes de poderse dar cuenta de donde estaba vio como Inuyasha estaba acomodando su caballo. Luego la voz arrogante y algo conformista hablo.

-así que me seguiste-dijo tranquilo, mientras el sol le llegaba por lado izquierdo debido a sus movimiento-

-que querías que hiciera?-dijo tranquila, mientras se acercaba a el-que quieres?-dijo más mordasmente, cuando Inuyasha se acercó a mirarla, logró acomodar su caballo. Mientras miraba a Inuyasha-¬¬ para que me mandaste esa carta ò.o?-volvía a decir, pero Inuyasha no contesto-

Se veía tan guapo..Que hasta daba envidia poderlo ver y no comertelo a besos..

-quiero decirte que ahora llega una vieja amiga de mi infancia-decía mientras se diganaba a mirarla a los ojos. Lo podía notar descubría su hermosa piel blanquesina que ahora se estaba asoleando, sus labios carnosos con ganas de darle un beso atrincherado-

Pudo chuparse los labios, mientras se acercaba algo brusco hacia ella.

-que bien y?-decía Kagome sonriendo con nerviosismo. Ahora que estaba con el ese nerviosismo se calmaba, intentando darle seguridad-

-ò.o pues...digamos que tal vez ella y yo-decía intentando sonar como si digera la verdad. Kagome el poco tiempo que lo conocía estaab segura que esto era mentira por lo tanto no dio a flote celos, ni siquiera importancia. Simplemente se miro las uñas y luego a el-

-o.ó a si?-decía mientras sonreía un toque coqueto y de toda una seductora-

El cuerpo de Inuyasha se acercó al seductor y pequeño pero elegante de Kagome..Necesitaba ver a Kagome desnuda..Eso era seguro..

Parpadeo un poco, sintiendose que iba a caer tan frágil como una pluma, intento no pensar en otras cosas luego se giró hasta su caballo acariciandolo un poco evitando descargar ese nerviosismo que comenzaba a contagiar el ambiente, si reía sería producto de los nervios, respiro profundo sin hacer mucho ruido y con la fuerza se giró a mirar a Inuyasha. Inuyasha la estaba viendo no estaba celosa, no de la forma en que el quería..

Kagome lo tomo con brusquedad de las solapas de la blusa y pego sus labios al los de el. Cerrando sus ojos y haciendo ese beso cálido y tierno. Inuyasha la abrazo con fuerza, mientras ella dejaba que el diera paso a su lengua...Se besarón un buen rato, mientras daban movimientos con su boca, la lenguas se hacian amigas...Mientras que el comenzaba a meter mano por la blusa de ella, algo que ella noto y sintio erizar la piel haciendole piel de gallina. Lo apartó de ella, sintiendo como sus labios ardían debido al beso estaban rojos e hinchados.

-el beso de despedida amor-le dijo guiñandole el ojo coquetamente, mientras se mordía el labio y daba vuelta. Pero Inuyasja la detubo del brazo el iba a dar las últimas palabras-

-pequeña potra-le dijo, mientras con cuidado movía un mechón negro que estaba cerca de la cara de Kagome esto la tomó por sorpresa-me tomaste por sorpresa-dijo el mientras la miraba a los ojos-

-no..mi querido Inuyasha-decía sonriendo con nerviosismo. Pero se veía tan tranquila que hasta se podían decir que era imposible que ella emanara nerviosismo-esto es tomarte desprevenido¡mira!-decía señalando con su mirada un lugar que estaba de espaldas de Inuyasha. Inuyasha creyendole miró pero no había nadad confundido se giro y se sorprendio al ver por segunda vez los labios de Kagome sobre los suyos..Ella estaba jugando con mucho fuego y el ponía el carbón..-

Apretó un poco su mano implantando cabello negro de Kagome en su mano, mientras la acercaba más a el haciendo ese beso más intímo..Pero ¿por que se besaban?..

-adiós-dijo ella mientras le sonreía seductoramente, y se iba directo a su caballo. Este era su final?-

-mi hermosa dama..Eres mi vecina espero que dejes la ventana de tu cuarto abierta...-dijo con malicia-tu sabes cuando quieras que descargue esta comisura de mis entrañas-decía burlesco, mientras Kagome por segunda vez regresaba a el-

Se acerco y con gusto doloroso lo abofeteo..No estaba ahí ella para cuando el quisiera..Iba a hacer todo lo posible para no sentir celos cuando viera a la hija del señor este y a Inuyasha.

Inuyasha la volvío a mirar le gustaba como se enojaba, cuando se quedaba callada, cuando lo hacía dudar sus sentimientos..Esta era esa opción la tercera estaba dudando sus sentimientos..El deseo paso a ser amor y del amor a la tortura y pasión.. Se soltó del agarre que el mantenía sobre ella, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. La valentía estaba urgando en sus sentidos uns entido de una experta seductora y bajadora de novios que ni ella misma se conocía.

Era estar dentro de un mundo lleno de pasión y a la vez decepción..Estaba segura que si decía que ella e Inuyasha, algo que no se daba por que...Ella pensaba que el la deseaba y el pensaba que Kagome era muy fácil aun que ambos se amarán...Era algo complicado el saber que tus padres niegan esa opción era algo díficil..No podían desligarse de su familia..

Un poco de viento envolvío su cuerpo, haciendo que su cabello brillara tambien sus ojos, pero luego simplemente se despidio de Inuyasha pasando su lengua por su boca..Inuyasha lo pensó..Era terriblemente buena Kagome..Una terrible experta jugadora por que el estaba seguro que ella no sentía nada por nadie y que por el era atracción física..Pero hagan cambiar de opinión a todo un hombre..

Se fue en su caballo antes de subir pudo mostrarle parte de su trasero del cual Inuyasha casi se lanza a tocarlo, ella subio y se fue mientras intentaba dar una revisada rápida del caballo..Inuyasha hizo lo mismo solo que entró por un callejón y volvío a seguir un camino directo al del señor Hakura, entrando pudo ver como la casa estaba cerrada pero solo el sirviente lo dejo entrar, mientras el asentía y pasaba pidiendo 'permiso y disculpe'. Llegó al despacho, mientras veía como el señor Hakura o mejor conocido como Ginta, estaba durmiendo. Inuyasha fue prudente y tocó antes de entrar y de todos modos sintio como el señor estaba dormitando, el señor se desperto y miró a Inuyasha y una sonrisa satisfactioria se formo..Inuyasha le regreso el gesto intentando no reírse a carcajadas y miró al señor levantarse esa figura imponente un señor algo robusto con bigote negro...Su cabello acomodado color negro oscuro, su piel tostada con su fuerte musculatura. Sus botas que hacían ruido al caminar y el simplemente un amigo de esta familia.

-pero muchacho pasa..andale sientate-decía el señor, mientras se sentaba y veía como Inuyasha lo imítaba sentandose enfrente de la pequeña pieza de antigüos muebles estilo ranchero al fin y al cabo una hermosa oficina de un vil ranchero vaquero-a que has venido muchacho?-decía interesado, mientras veía sonreir a Inuyasha-

-pues verá Ginta me enteré que Kikyo iba a llegar y quiero ser el primer el verla-

-hay muchacho siempre tan formalucho..Aprendea tu padre se un vaquero..O que quieres causarle compromisos de boda a Kikyo?-bromeo el hombre mientras soltaba la carcajada. Inuyasha río mientras en su mente solo la palabra "darle celos a Kagome" solo existia en su mente-

-hay señor..Kikyo fue mi amiga desde niña..Ibamos a calvalgar...Ibamos a la iglesia-

-pues mi Kikyo ah cambiado...Ahora es toda una muchacha de ciudad de esas viejas..como Kagome, aun que Kagome no se compará con Kikyo..Ella es más fresona que Kikyo..Kikyo sigue teniendo ese esrpíritu de líderismo..pues a ti muchacho como te traía ella?-volvía a decir, mientras sacaba un cigarro y lo encendia le ofrecío uno a Inuyasha pero el nego.-

-si..Kagome es especial..Es muy independiente..Con su célular y todo parece que su vida son los aparatos-decía bromeando, mientras Ginta solamente curvaba sus labios en una sonrisa-

-quien sabé con que defectos anti-vaqueros llegará Kikyo-volvían a retomar a esta muchacha-mirala...Me envío for carta una foto de ella-saco un sobre de su chaqueta, mientras se la pasaba a Inuyasha-

Inuyasha la abrío esperando ver una pieza de Kikyo en bikini, pero vio a una tipa gorda sebosa llena de granos..

-wakala esta es Kikyo?-volvía a decir, ya que la imágen que veía era de una señora pues gorda y en bikini-

-¬¬ como crees muchacho esta es la parquera..-volvía a bromear-

-ò.o señor Ginta usted y ella-decía picaramente, mientras Ginta solamente miraba al techo sonrojado-

-muchacho esta es-cambiaba de tema, mientras mostraba a una Kikyo rodeada de amigas...Una con cabello rubio atiñado que estaba sonriendo..Usaba un short y la parte de arriba de un bikini..Esa no era Kikyo..La segunda era una pelirroja que llevaba unos lentes oscuros esta enseñaba más piel..Esa tampoco era Kikyo..Y eran siete amigas..Y Kikyo estaba en el centro una pelinegra hermosa que usaba ropa playera una gorra volteada el singo de la paz..Piernas largas y bien formadas...Era hermosa piel blanca..-

Si que era bonita..La comparó con Kagome solo que Kikyo era más femenina..terriblemente decarada y muy sensual una diva ante sus ojos..Su antigüa mejor amiga..

-y más o menos cuando llega?-preguntó Inuyasha, regresandole la foto a Ginta mientras el vaquero la guardaba en sus ropas. Con su voz ranchera y norteña habló-

-llega a las seis y media, pero como va a traer unas amigas..Pa' que conoscan el rancho estoy segura que llegarán hasta las ocho..No te desesperes tu amor de infancia aquí estará..completa-decía mientras Inuyasha solamente reía-

-eso espero..la quiero completa..Y debería de haber una fiesta de bienvenida..usetd sabe por Kikyo-decía muy interesado, mientras el señor decía un 'sí'-

-claro..que sí muchacho la fiesta esta siendo preparada para hoy..Kikyo estará lista como a las ocho..Pero los invitados ya estarán aquí..Hay mucho tiempo...Corre la voz fiesta en esta casa a las ocho..Que vengan informales...-decía mientras guiñaba el ojo-espera..KAMITLA-decía elevando la voz al fin y al cabo era su casa podía gritar y hacer y deshacer lo que quisiera-

-si señor-respondío la sirvienta que usaba un coqueto vestido-

-dile a Koyoto que vaya y diga a todas las familias adineradas de este pueblo que hoy a la seis habrá fiesta en esta casa..y que vengan informales-decía mientras la sirvienta hacía una reverencia y salía de la oficina-

Pues manos a la obra, el pueblo en pocos segundos estubo enterado de la fiesta..Solo faltaba que llegará la anfitriona..Pero faltaba que terminará el día de Kagome..Ya que ellas estaban solamente pensando en que se iban a poner.

-tu que crees..falda o sin falda?-decía Ayame mientras veía como Sango y Kagome estaban mareadas de tanta ropa que Ayame sacaba-

Ayame estaba viendo si usaba falda de mezclilla con una blusa halter que se amarra por el cuello que dejaba ver a la vista parte de su espalda con unas zapatillas negras igual que la blusa. Su cinto de tela delgada con estampados brillosos, su cabello alaciado, su cinto y bien pintada..Sango iba a usar falda igual que Ayame solo que era diferente estilo..Una blusa top y encima una chamarra que le tapaba los brazos unas botas negras igual que el top solo que el top era demasiado hermoso..Se veía hermosa...Sin parecer vulgar..Kagome tambien iba a usar falda solo que un poco corta no de esas que solo te tapan el trasero pero claro que se veía muy bien, una blusa de tirantes que era color rosa con estampados negros y letras, unas zapatillas rosas, una diadema rosa que era de brillitos su cabello alaciado y algo pintada..Se ibaa ver hermosa..

Ellas tres iban a lucirse como si la fiesta fuera especial para ellas..

La tarde paso y se metierón a bañar claro en su baño, salierón y se arreglarón..Se cambiaron, Kagome se arreglo su diadema rosita claro y se acomodo el cabello. Luego se alisto..Para las siete y media ya estaba lista, solo arreglo su bolso y salio espero un poco a Ayame. Que parecia una hermosa mujer que había escondido hace tres años...Claro que se conocían de toda la vida..Sango era la más tímida de las tres aun que la más loca y divertida, y eso que eran así en sus cinco sentidos ahora borrachas?..Eran la cura andante las tres poderosas, o las tres mosqueteras..

-andale te darán palo-bromeaba Sango, mientras Ayame se sonrojaba y le pegaba un codazo-

-no voy tan putrefacta..solo Kagome es la más barata xD-bromeaba Ayame-

-wey cobró caro aun que no paresca-seguían bromeando como si fueran p.tas-

Unas p.tas con estilo, ya que solo eran bromas no tenían por que sentirse..

---

Eran tambien tres solo que ellas eran...Kikyo, una rubia con toque de casteña, ojos azules oscuros..llamada Niky...Sora..la hermosa castaña con ojos verdes y pecas claras que la hacían ver hermosa...

Iban bajando las escaleras las tres mientras reían de sus comentarios...Las miradas se posarón ante ellas, la música era alta, el lugar era enorme..La banda de Inuyasha era la que estaba tocando..

_-Y AHORA LAS TRES MAMASITAS DEL PUEBLO-_decía Miroku por el micrófono mientras Niky se quedaba embobada viendolo-

Provocando un sonrojo en ellas, rierón de nerviosismo. Iban bajando pero tres mujercitas apañarón su felicidad..

-BOLAAAAAAAAXD-gritaba Kagome, pero da la casualidad que la música estaba apagada y que todos estaban viendo a Kikyo bajar las escaleras, pero llegarón viendo como Kagome, Sango y Ayame estaban llegando-

-se habrá acabado la fiesta o.o?-decía Ayame, mientras seguían por pasillo, entrarón y vierón con desgracia que todos las estaban viendo. Ellas apenadas pasarón al centro a Kagome-

-ñ.nU ups..!-decía Kagome sonriendo de una forma colgate-

Kikyo y sus amigas la tijerearón de pies a cabeza..

-"naca"-pronunciaban mentalmente estas arpías-

La tensión disminuyo por que...

-mirala esta bonita-decía Sango-que onda soy Sango!-decía Sango, que la chocaba con ella..De esa forma moderna-

-..ash soy Kikyo-dijo Kikyo, mientras sonreía-ellas son Niky y Sora-decía aburrida-

-ella es Ayame y la tonta alíenigena es KagomexD-decía Sango otra vez mientras todos continuaban a beber, la música se prendio muchos empezarón a hacer lo que estaban haciendo la música era agradable-

-que bien bueno adiós-decía Niky, mientras jalaba a sus dos amigas-

Sango, Ayame y Kagome se mirarón sin darle mucha importancia...

_**Continuación..**_

**Notas de autora:**

**-.- aki esta actualización lamento la tardanza...GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS..A TODAS ME ENCANTAN no discrímino tambien a los k leeen y no dejan **

**gracias n.n nos vemos!**

**atte su amiiga wiLLnira!**


	7. besos acalorados

_**Señorita**_

_Y pierdes el control con todos menos conmigo._

_Eh llegado a pensar más de una vez que burlarte de mí te produce placer.._

_Y buscas el amor con todas menos conmigo.._

_---_

**cap.7 Besos acalorados**

Comenzarón a bailar...Y dejarse llevar por la música..Sango estaba de amargada viendo como Miroku estaba bailando con Niky..Le molestaba rechazo una oferta de baialr con un galán..Pero decidio algo..Iba a bailar y a lucir su belleza ante todos..Es más apañaría la felicidad de Sisi o Nipi o como sea la iba a apañar...La gente que bailaba era asombrante el lugar era grande..Ayame estaba bailando con Kagome sola..

Pero luego llego un tipo muy apuesto e invitó a bailar a Ayame..Así que Kagome se quedó sola.. Bailo una rápida sola, mientras sonreía y reía..Sango llego con ella y la acompaño..Lo bueno era que las miraban un poco más que a esas tres tipas locas que intentaban llamar a atención..Principalmente Kikyo esa mujer se notaba muy bien que era una fácil..

La noche fue pasando y la música se fue poniendo más lenta...Kagome pues bailaba sola..Pero no era lo mismo..Así que fue con un ojidorado y lo jaló a bailar..Comenzarón bailando pegaditos de manera tranquila..Las miradas parecían balas..El papa de Kikyo estaba deseando que ese fuera el puesto de Kikyo..Kikyo que estaba intentando arrancarle los ojos a Kagome..Y estaba celosa mirando esa escena..

Con la mirada se conecto con Inuyasha y su sensualidad le impresiono a Kagome..Era cierto nunca había bailado con el hijo del enemigo de la familia era la segunda vez después de semanas.

Pues la mirada de Kikyo le indico a Inuyasha que debían verse en cuanto acabará la cansión afuera..En el grande patio..Inuyasha pego más su boca al cuello..El cabello le tapaba lo que estaba haciendo..La música los invitaba a todos a bailar, después la música cambio por ordenes del papa de Kikyo y la mpusica iba rápida se separaron y comenzarón a bailar...Las tres amigas...Afuera Inuyasha se arreglo un poco mientras el olor de la piel de Kagome le estaba atontando..

Se hizo el que limpiaba sus manos, mientras veía como Kikyo en verdad había cambiado..La verdad no lo había notado estubo más pendiente en que ningun estúpido con deseos de acostarse y tener una aventura se acercará a Kagome...Pero claro que habló con Kikyo..Si eran amigos..Son.

-que bella te vez..-le dijo Inuyasha de modo encantador, mientras pasaba su mano por atrás de la cintura de Kikyo..Esta solamente le regaló una sonrisa..-

-pero Inuyasha que coqueto eres..La verdad no me gustó que bailaras con esa mujer..Por que no vamos y estudiamos anatomía?-le dijo guiñandole el ojo, si que había cambiado..Nunca pudo despreciar una oferta..-

-lo siento...prefiero usar otras mujeres y derramárte amor..solo a ti-le dijo agarrando una pequeña hebrá de cabello, que estaba callendo sobre el hombro lo agarro y lo colocó detrás de la fina espalda blanca de Kikyo y la abrazó..Como si de amor estubiera necesitado..En verdad extraño a su mejor amiga..-

Kikyo recibio su abrazo, y algo de poseción se apodero de ella, indicandole a la mujer que los estaba viendo algo sorprendida quien era la que mandaba en este pueblo...Kagome solamente sonrío y cuando Kikyo la dejo de mirar le levantó el dedo de enmedio..Le chocaba Kikyo..Por que?..Pues por que estaba abrazando a Inuyasha..No es que fuera la única que pudiera hacerlo..Solo faltaba que en menos de tres minutos se estubieran besando como inicio de su relación...Uff que suerte tubo de que Sango llegará diciendole que era tarde y que su abuela no sabía que aquí esataba el charro de Inuyasha...Kagome por cortesía se despidió de todos...Y para darle enojo y coraje a Kikyo..

-adiós un gusto-dijo sonriendole. Ayame y Sango estaban cerca de ella por si algo pasaba-

Niky estaba besandose descaradamente con Miroku..Sango fingia no improtarle Koga estaba sonrojado por poder hablar con la tipa..Ayame apretaba sus puños hasta que se hicierón blancos..Luego la mujer beso a Koga, Koga la miró y cerro sus ojos, sintio enojo y celos..Iba a ir a partirle la mandarina en gajos a esta mujer...Pero Sango la detubo.

-adiós Inuyasha-dijo Kagome mientras le besaba cerca de los labios nadie los podía ver..Era como hora de privacidad entre Kikyo e Inuyasha, pero Kikyo se fue dejando a Inuyasha besarse con Kagome...Ella río un poco, y mejor se fue con sus amigas...Cantando en el camino y con cansancio lograrón entrar..La fiesta que estaba dando Kikyo no era la mejor..Ni tampoco la peor pero sin duda era el inicio de algo...-

Lo sintierón desde que sus miradas toparón...Unha rivalidad especial crecio entre ellas...Kagome no era nadie para evitar con quien no podía juntarse Inuyasha y se supone que fue su despedida..Intentando calmar sus nervios para no verse demasiado estresada...Entró a su casa mientras la veían subir las escaleras directa a su cuarto..Se llevó a sus carnosos labios su mano, mientras recordaba el beso repentino que ella le dio a su Inuyasha...Es que estaban sintiendose verdaderamente tontos..Su familia una pequeña particula que era estorbo..Pero amaba a su madre y a su abuela y a la metiche de Tsubaki..Le gustaba que la tratarán como una niña..Arrugo un poco su nariz, mientras se acostaba en su cama..Dos de la mañana y se ganó a una enemiga..Asombroso no?..

Inuyasha un maldito conquistador que logró cumplir su meta..Jugarle y engañar sus sentimientos..Poniendolos en su contra y a favor de Inuyasha..Haciendole ver lo que era el amor..

Por que sentía la excitación de cuando Inuyasha lograba decir "Kagome"..Pero negó con la cabeza..Tan tarde se dio cuenta?...Si ella fuera hombre hubiera secuestrado a su amor platónico y la hubiera casado con ella...O en este caso no podía cometer una locura..y sería quitada de la familia Higurashi..

Deseaba con toda sus fuerzas que Kikyo desapareciera..Pero iba a tranquilizarse y entre más pronto se fuera del pueblo era seguro que iba a olvidar a Inuyasha..Si siempre los olvidaba...Dudaba nunca pudo dudar..Y ahora dudaba...Se quedó dormida profundamente dormida..

Y otra persona tampoco podía dormir..El pensar en el beso descarado y tentador que Kagome logró darle lo lleno de una felicidad interna...Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro..Ellos eran como la sal y el ázucar..Como el agua y el aceite...Ambos compartiendo un cáracter orgulloso..Y sus familias peleadas..tal vez se iba a dar un escape y se la llevaría lejos..Pero nah...Era un imbecil por que estaba atado a Kikyo por compromiso y estaba atado a Kagome por deseo ferviente que le recorria el cuerpo..Necesitaba descubrir un sentimiento nuevo..Una reacción que se producia entre ellos dos..

Su despedida fue como la de dos locos enamorados..Pero estaban locos?..estaban enamorados?.

Soltó un grande suspiro, dejo que el aire que se colaba de manera impertinente sobre su ventana..Pasará y recorriera cada parte de su cuerpo, deseando que fueran caricicas..La banda...era cierto..Lo había olvidado, necesitaban ir la prixima semana al bar para poder seguir dando ese show que los mantenía todos los sabádos ocupados...Lo pudo notar..Miroku y Koga en verdad estaban interesados en las amigas de Kikyo..y el lo estaba?..

Ya se hartaba de estarse cuestionando...Con meláncolia recordó que no se trataba de un adolescente que estaba confundiendo la amistad con el amor..Oh que mal pensada cada palabra que no se específicaba, y mejor intentando calmar su mente y dejarse acariciar por unos lindos brazos de puro viento...Sus pulmones se llenarón de oxígeno su mente se aclaraba...Sus pensamientos llenos de embriagantes labios sabor a fresa que lo besabán con mucho cariño..Y unas manos traviesas que le desacomodaban el cabello...Esperando intentar hacer eso realidad..Pero aturdido y en sueños recordó que un sueño no se hace realidad, disfrutó el sueño..Y al mirar a la causante de sus reacciones descabelladas y de sus noches de intriga...Vio el rostro de..Kikyo; si Kikyo ya no era una niña era hermosa y con una sensualidad y acosamiento..Deseos de un revolcón, pero luego la que le seguía el juego antes de lograrse quemar aparecio Kagome y en cuestión de segundos logró olvidarse de Kikyo en sus sueños..Dejó que Kagome lo besará y no pasarón de besos, hasta en sueños lograba imaginarse a Kagome..

Con mucha pereza y en un desacuerdo estaba riendo en sueños y pronunciando en voz baja Kagome..Suerte que su padre no entró para pedirle un favor y siguio durmiendo toda la mañana hasta que su cuerpo le pidio ir al baño..No logró recordar nada de su sueño..Y mejor intentó no recordar nada ya que cada vez que intentaba recordar por que su amigo amenecio pidiendole descargar esa necesidad..Le daba un dolor agudo en la cabeza...Volvíoa a acostarse pero esta vez más calmado y esperando dormir...Si no hubiera llegado Miroku y recriminarle lo bien que había bailado con Kagome se hubiera quedado con cruda..Y después llego Koga para decirle que Kikyo los invitaba a dar una vuelta en carro y de ahí alejarse un poco del pueblo..

Mala condición en la que se encontraba y estos tipos queriendo salir..Miroku no se notaba entusiasmado..Y Koga solamente estaba mirando contastemenete la ventana de la casa de a lado..Y eso que el espacio que los separaba era muy grande, en ese momento Koga deseaba tener visión rayos X para poder ver a la pelirroja con la que se intentó acercar para poder hablarle..Pero estaba rodeado..

El sol estaba dandoles ganas a todos de salir y dejar ver el grande día..Domingo por la mañana, día de ir a misa y confesar tus pecados. Despertaban casi a las doce, no eran santitas y no necesitaban ir a la misa. Pero esta vez sentían que Dios no les estaba ayudando en nada..Salio de su cuarto el viento que intentaba calarle por su cuerpo no le hacía ninguna reacción.

Sango la saludo y se unio en su aburrida y tarde mañana, viendo que Ayame estaba saliendo con un bozteso..Comenzarón a hablar sobre ayer..Sobre el beso atrevido de Kagome y que tambien si su familia se enterabá la iban a matar y que?.

Tsubaki estaba pláticando con Kaede, las ancianas tienen sus buenas conversaciones a pesar de todo.

-vamos anciana dejala por mientras..Al cabo que no va a venir su madre-decía Tsubaki, mientra Kaede negaba con la cabeza-

-mira Tsubaki conoces a esta familia..Esa familia no da un lo siento, esta familia no dará su brazo a torcer, tienes que entenderlo-decía Kaede, mientras Tsubaki levantaba una ceja y negaba en forma de no entender este caos-

-estoy segura que los dioses quierne ver a dos niños felices-decía Tsubaki, mientras miraba a Kaede. De forma intíma logro atravesar esos ojos de Kaede y Kaede atravesar los ojos de Tsubaki, pero entrarón las muchachas y malinterpretarón las cosas-

-abuela!-decía alargando la palabra, mientras las dos ancianas la miraban fulminante. Sango y Ayame no sabían si tirarse a reír o sorprenderse aun que tenían un poco de todo-

-hey muchacha no es lo que parece ¬.¬-decía Tsubaki intentando hacer cambiar los pensamientos morbosos que Kagome estaba teniendo-

-ah no entocnes que?.. . -decía Kagome mientras no cerraba la boca..-

-cierra la boca-le dijo Ayame, estaban esperando una explicación-

-TSUBAKI IBA A BESAR A MI ABUELA¡QUE HORROR!-gritó Kagome y las tres muchachas se hecharón a reir-las dejo en..privacidad xD?-decía Kagome burlandose de su abuela..Las tres jovenes dejarón el comedor, para escuchar los gritos de ambas ancianas-

Solamente fue una broma sabían muy bien que estas dos locas ancianas no eran capaces ni siquiera de agarrarse las manos.

-jajajajaja-azotarón en risas como si tuvieran convulsiones-

Dentró del comedor, estaban discutiendo desesperadamente Kaede y Tsubaki. Pero Tsubaki supuso que era una broma de esas tres gorronas, baquetonas. Así que nos e preocupo tanto como Kaede y solamente le sacó la lengua a la ruca de Kaede.

-RESPETAME-le gritó Kaede sin perder la cordura que le quedaba. Tsubaki negó con la cabeza-

-Kaede estoy segura que detrás de esa puerta risas con convulsiones se estan presentando-dijo de manera confiada. Kaede no contestó anda solo Tsubaki abrio la puerta y al ver a las tres muchachas reirse como locas fue entonces que Tsubaki se contagio de risa y tambien Kaede-

Olvidando el tema en el que estaban consentradas las dos ancianitas..más bonitas del pueblo xD..

-vayan a misa-dijo Kaede, las tres muchachas se mirarón y después dierón un rápido 'si'.-

-las dejamos 'solas'-Especialmente esa palabra Sango la hizo interesante. Kaede y Tsubaki les levantarón el dedo de en medio mientras las tres chicas se reían pero no tanto-

Salierón y leugo atravesarón el espacioso jardín y de ahí un camioneta las esperaba, subierón intentando no arrollar a alguna persona que se cruzará en su camina, con breves palabras fuerón llegando a la iglesia entrarón el sermón se estaba dando. La gente estaba atenta los niños aburridos..Y enfrente de todos estaban Kikyo, Niky y Sora, malditas culebras tenían el descaro de venir a misa y sentarse en frente..Ayame, Kagome y Sango se sentarón..Siendo observadas por los hombres como si de objetos caros y de colección..Levemente irritadas...Y por si fuera poco ellas estaban sonriendo con elegancia..Ellas tambien eran elegantes, divertidas, geniales..Eran las tres mosqueteras muertas de dinero..

-"daria...tantas cosas daría solo por que este mundo no girará tan deprisa.."-estaba cantando en su mente Ayame, era obvio estaba pensando en koga y el maldito beso que Sora le había dado . -

-"No mi vida para que te esfuerzas, no me tienes que explicar si te amaré con libertad por mucho que eso duela, y si entiendo que quieras hablar que a veces necesitas saber pero no se si quiera saber de ti, vivir así, seguir así..pensando en tí, suelta mi mano ya por favor entiende que me tengo que ir si ya no sientes más este amor no tengo nada más que decir.."-cantaba otra Kagome una cansión más triste...Que la de Ayame, solo que sus pensamientos estaban cosnentrados en Inuyasha estaba dispuesta a dejarlo en libertad-

Más consentrada en escuchar latir su corazón estaba Sango, habia jurado no enamorarse..Conocío a Miroku y el muy cretino le había dicho que era verdaderamente hermosa y que era muy especial en su corazón..Pues Niky tambien es lo mismo y que grande coincidencia..Ya no eran la sensación del pueblo y eso a veces duele..

La voz calmada y lenta del padre dio terminada la misa, donde todos los presentes se levantarón para irse del lugar y continuar con sus labores..Salierón viendo que su carro estaba ahí enfrente, un lece 'click' y el sonido de que la alarma estaba desactiva llamo la atención de unos. Kikyo antes de dejarla ir se acercó como culebra sacando su veneno y afilando sus garras se acercó apresurosa, sin demostrar molestía, intervinó en el camino de Kagome..Esta al ver semejante mujer enfrente de ella dio un paso atrás..Detrás de Kikyo esas arpías...

-Hola nena-le dijo Kikyo, Kagome bostezo..Kikyo intentó ocultar su pequeño enojo. Miro otra vez de arriba a abajo a Kagome sin duda una mujer para un rato-para un rato-dijo divertida, mientras se mordía el labio-

-disculpa?-Kagome le dijó, intentando ver la sonrisa burlona de Sora y Niky y por supuesto su maestra..Kikyo...-

-oigan tenemos cosas más importantes que ahcer que estar enfrente de ustedes-dijo Ayame, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes de mosca y pasaba abriendo su camino quitando los cuerpos débiles de las tres tipas, estas hicierón cara de asco y se limpiaron unas manchas invisibles.-

-esto apesta-dijo Kikyo-

-te dije que te bañaras-le dijo Kagome divertida.-

Rolando sus ojos, abrío su camioneta mientras arrancaba, estaban aburridas como para ir a su casa. Prendierón un camino hacia un bar donde tocaban Miroku, Koga e Inuyasha, un suspiro soltó de sus labios tan frágil que sus amigas no lo escucharón.

-vamos son solo tres papanatas-dijo Kagome-

-eso es para ti por que estubiste jugando con el, pero cuando das tu corazón y te hieren que debes hacer?-le dijo Sango sintiendose dólida. Kagome estaciono la camioneta en pleno de la nada-

-debes de seguir adelante..Vamos Sango nosotras tomamos las cosas en serio cuando en verdad las queremos antes solo es juego sin perder la virginidad-decía Kagome-somos fuertes..Ellos que con nosotras?..osea bien sabiamos que un día vienen y al otro se van y que?-decía dandole animos a sus amigas-si en verdad los queremos debemos luchar por ellos no creen?-decía mientras les regalaba una sonrisa y les guiñaba el ojo-

-esta bien..vale..eso haremos-decía Ayame mientras sacaba una sonrisa discreta-

-pero como le vamos a hacer?-decía Sango que no tenía humor de dar su lado positivo a ver-

-si hacemos que no les hacemos caso ellos nos notaran...Ellas son solo de un momento cuando se cansen vendrán a nosotras y nosotras les diremos que no, cuando les digamos que no, entonces sentiran obsesión..De la obsesión tal vez puede surgir el amor-decía tranquila-

-si eso no funciona tenemos meritos-dijo Ayame mientras intentaba seguir el juego de palabras que se mantenían ellas mismas-

La tarde se acercaba pero no tenían hambre, solo estaban descansando y tomando el sol sobre la camioneta, pensando..Kagome acostada en la parte de atrás de la camioneta, y Sango que tenía su cabeza en sus piernas..Ayame que estaba adentro con la puerta abierta escuchando música..La música era alta y calmada...

Eran libres y tenían una calma intensa...Calma hasta que llego una camioneta levantando humo y de ahí salierón tres muchachos...

-que rayos?-decía Ayame que ya estaba por prender el carro pero vio que ahi estaban Miroku, Koga e Inuyasha. No había que dudar tenían sus encantos y su sexto sentido femenino..La suerte debería de estar con ella..-

-Hola nenas-les dijo Miroku, Inuyasha sonreía viendole las largas piernas a Kagome. Esta las bajo y se levanto algo despeinada y Ayame cerró la puerta sin duda no estaba lista..-

-vete al diablo-decía Sago que le tocaba por la ventanilla-

Ayame la abrío y un rico aire helado le llego al rostro a Sango.

-abreme-le dijo mientras Ayame cerraba la puerta y quitaba el seguro..Sango bajó de la parte de atrás y abrio, como si ellos no estubieran Kagome se quedo sentada como si nada..Sentía un hormigueo correrle por el estómago las maripositas estaban moviendo sus alas..-

-HEY CHICAS-gritó Miroku y Koga, dejando solos a Inuyasha y a Kagome-

-tu vienes conmigo-decía mientras se subia, Kagome retrocedio hasta sentir que su espalda pegaba con la del carro e Inuyasha la carro de un costal de papas de trataba-

Miroku estaba jalandole el pie a Sango intentando hacerla bajar, pero Sango le golpeo en la cara. Koga que estaba cargando a Ayame dispuesto a llevarsela lejos..Y Kagome subiendo al carro gracias a Inuyasha..Maldito loco lo amaba..

Inuyasha pudo verla arranco dispuesto dejar a esos cuatro...Las chicas gritarón "KAGOME, KAGOME" pero Kagome estaba arriba del carro alejada de Inuyasha..

-ya di algo mujer-le dijo Inuyasha fingiendo estar irritado. Era como si Kagome no lo quisiera escuchar y no existiera para el-

-disculpa te conosco, quien eres?-Se vío tan fingido Inuyasha le demostró una sonrisa arrogante. Kagome sintio latir con fuerza su corazón, su respiración era agitada y después nada más vio como Inuyasha estacionaba en medio de la nada el carro y se acercaba a ella intentando besarla..Ella resistió pero al final termino besandolo con mucha pasión..Solo fuerón besos..-

-ya me recuerdas?-le dijo el entre besos. Ella sintio querer morirse en ese momento-

-aja..-le contesto, mientras volvía a jalarlo de la camiseta y pegando sus labios ella quedo abajo de el...-

Pudo admirarla sus mejillas estaban libres de sonrojo y el estaba tranquilo viendola como pedia besos...

_**Continuación..**_

**Notas de la autora: que tal?**

**les gusto?..Gracias por tomars esu tiempo y dejarme un comentario..Si intentaré no tener tantas fallas de ortografía pero no uso un words XP y pues es díficil..Espero tener menos errores si les gusto el capítulo dejenme review...**

**Nos vemos n.n pasense a leer mis otros fics si no los han leído..**

**Atte:**

**wiLLnira!;**


	8. lluvia

_**SEÑORITA**_

_**cap.8 lluvia **_

_Hoy es un día normal...Pero yo lo voy a hacer intenso..Hoy se podrá apagar el sol pero no la luz de mi alma.._

_En un día como hoy caminaré más despacio..En un día como hoy defenderé mi verdad..._

_En un día como hoy te amarraré con mis brazos.._

_---_

Esas excitantes manos rodeandola con mucho albúr, lograndola sentir varias sensaciones, se consentró el besarlo y lograr que el quedará abajo de ella..Las ventanas se comenzaban a empañar..El calor estaba creciendo..

-la gatita quiere jugar?-preguntó burlesco, pero Kagome simplemente se acercó y lo beso..El le correspondío de manera necesitada..Pero luego el la agarró y la amarró en un abrazo donde solo sentían la excitación grave y atracción que se sentían en ese momento..Se acomodó el cabello Kagome, mientras se arreglaba su blusa..Luego se quedaba recostada en el aciento grande mientras sentían sus respiraciones agitadas-

-Inuyasha felicidades-le dijo, mientras lo miraba Inuyasha sin entender muy bien, la miró confundido..Hoy que supiera no era su cumpleaños-quiero felicitarte por que has ganado...Ganaste las apuestas..Me ganaste..-Un breve minuto de silencio del tiempo en que sus miradas eran casi rayos que penetraban barreras de metal y se convertían en fuego vivo..Desde ese día supó ella de la necesidad de esas palabras altaneras y esas caricias extremas..Esos besos robados que solo podía darle gracias a el que se los diera. Aun seguía confundido..No entendía a que carajos quería llegar la que estaba acostada a su lado?-me ...eh enamorado..de ti-le contestó con susurró apretando la camisa de Inuyasha..El sonrío mucho y como no si al saber que semejante hermosura se te declará y de la nada-no es atracción..Bueno si, pero no..Olvida esto es más yo..olvidalo-decía arrepentida..Oh eso iba a cambiar mucho, iba a cambiar la manera presumida de ver las cosas de Kagome. Le iba a enseñar la forma de ser todo un maldito infeliz, le iba a decir y a explicar lo que sentía..E iba a aclarar su relación amigovios de Kikyo y el..-

-linda declaración-dijo mientras la apretaba más..Ella se sonrojó-pero deberías de haber esperado..No es bueno que una muchacha hermosa diga esas cosas a un bruto como yo-le dijo en susurró al oído..Mientras se levantaba con su cabello revuelto y sus labios hinchados..Esta mujer de seguro era una droga..Una vez que lo conseguías díficil de dejar..-

-que dices-dijo avergonzada, el tenía razón..El debio de haber dado el primer paso..Pero..-

Inuyasha la acercó con pena a sus labios, fue un acercamiento muy tierno y hasta agradable..Diferente a esos besos que se dierón con deseo...

-yo tambien me enamoré de ti-le dijo el, mientras la abrazaba...-

Era féliz?.líterlamente no..Pero emocionalmente si..Se iba a escapar iba a correr el riesgo se sentía emocionada...

-vamos bandida debemos regresar-dijo, mientras la estrechaba más a el..Ella reacciono con una sonrisa agradable..Provocó un severo sonrojo en las mejillas de Inuyasha..No dejo la tentación y le dio un beso en sus coloradas mejillas..Algo que el agradecío-

-que pasará?-preguntó, mientras el la mantenía entre sus piernas..Con sus manos puestas en el bolante el cuerpo de Kagome no era tan grande así que cabia bien entre sus piernas..Y tenía el olor del delicioso cabello de Kagome sobre su nariz..La pequeña espalda y su piel tentadora que lo invitaba gustoso a tocarla y darle muchos besos..-

-no se supongo que mantendremos esto a escondidas..Y de ahí nos iremos lejos..Nos casaremos y viviremos por siempre-decía muy confiado, y luego ella que estaba sorprendida y algo tensa..No quería ser desterrada de su familia..Sentía pequeños cristales líquidos quererle salir de sus ojos..Pero luego se pego un poco más a Inuyasha y el la abrazo..Cuando regresarón vierón que no había nadie..Ni las chicas ni los chicos-

-pe..pero-Inuyasha luego río un poco-en verdad crees que haría eso?..-Vio que Kagome dudaba-ok, mi amor no contestes-Le dijo mi amor..n/n, su felicidad era grande..Era tierno y tenía cualidades buenas..Debería de imitar un poco para ver más o menos como es su hermoso enamorado..Enamorada así se encontraba confiando ciegamente en su hermoso jovén que la acompañaba y que le brindaba muchos sentimientos que tal vez para lo catolíco era malo pero para el amor era lo más natural..Sentir el roce de las pieles desnudas no era lo que ellos anciaban..Si no su aceptación..Ella ser aceptada por la familia de Inuyasha tendría el que ir a hablar con su familia..Tendrían que superar obstacúlos-

Pero tal vez a escondidas era peor...Se verían menos y todo se iria al caño si alguien los veía y comentaban algo...

-tengo miedo-murmuró ella, mientras el simplemente le indicará que bajará de la camioneta y ella bajo, luego el la cargó..De manera tranquila mientras se sentaban cerca de un avismo grande..La vista de la tarde..Y ella estaba sobre Inuyasha-

-no tengas miedo bandida..Tan maldita que te vez..Y a estas alturas tienes miedo?-preguntó bromeando, mientras sentía como ella en realidad con sus dedos apretaba la tela de su camisa..Esto iba en serio, no sería un trofeo que iba a ganar y después tirarlo al closet..O algún lugar..Esta vez todo su amor iba en serio-

-si..miedo de que te pierda..Y entonces..entonces..-su gargata no podía seguir murmurando palabras..No podría decir la verdad-

-olvidate de todo..Solo tu y yo-dijo tranquilo, mientras la tomaba de la mano..Y la volvía a subir a la camioneta-

Volvio a arrancar y ella aún estaba mirando la camioneta enfrente...

-te enseñaré un agradable tarde con tu amado novio Inuyasha-Vaya ahora eran novios..Y ni siquiera le consulto..Una cara de molestía se formo, y luego vio como Inuyasha manejaba..en verdad era bueno...Muy bueno de su nivel, pero ella le ganaba..-

-ah si?-dijo, mientras veía como los pocos carros que pasaban le rozaban ni siquiera lograban igualarlo..Luego entró por la entrada de un bosque estaban muy lejos de la casa de la abuela..Muy lejos..-

Siguio entrando al bosque...Donde se veía un camino marcado por llantas..Y la luz del sol al momento de caer...Algo molesto pero luego todo se empezó a oscurecer...Y la velocidad del carro disminuyó..Solo un poco de humo logró rodear el carro..Era una cabañita..Sintió verguenza..Inuyasha quería...

Tragó con un poco de díficultad saliva, más aún así miro a Inuyasha..Estaba muy emocionado e interesado en esa cabaña de madera que se veía acogedora, luego la miró a ella de manera improvisada..Tambien estaba en transe viendo la cabaña..Se acercó a ella agarrandole la mano, mientras la guiaba dentro de ella..Dejando a la camioneta sola..

-Y bien que te parece mi refugio?-dijo mientras llegaba dentro de la cabaña y dejaba ver que solo tenía un sofá y otros dos asientos haciendole juego..Un pequeño comedor para seis personas, y la cocina..Que estaba surtida, arriba los cuartos, pero el no trajo a Kagome para llevarla a la cama y hacerle el amor como su cuerpo le pedía..No, le iba a dar un poco de amor mientras abría las ventanas y dejaba entrar el viento..La casa estaba limpia, como la última vez que la habia dejado..-

-es bonito-dijo, mientras dejaba su celular sobre la mesa de madera..-

-solo entrán las que en enverdad me gustan-Kagome lo miro celosamente, deseaba saber cuantas novias tubo..Todo..deseaba saber todo de el, se sentía tan..extraña..-tranquila..Solo tu has venido-dijo guiñandole el ojo-

-cuantas novias has tenido..En serio?-

-...unas..20 novias o más..-decía pensativo-pero no hise nada con ellas, de hecho era un casanova..Andaba con tres al mismo tiempo..No ese era Miroku..Yo solo hacía paro a los días las cortaba..-decía nervioso, había metido las cuatro patas..Ahora Kagome le diria cosas feas lo iba a herir..Pero en todo caso ella-

-vaya son muchas..Yo eh tenido..15 novios..De los cuales 30 han sido en serio-Fingía..Si hubiera tenido novio no fuera vírgen...-

-tantos novios y todavía eres vírgen?-no se creyó esa mentira..Pero estaba celoso-ni siquiera te han besado como yo te beso, ni te provocán tanta excitación cuando te toco..En un roce-Kagome sentía que se iba a morir de la vergüenza..Su juego se puso en su contra cerro sus ojos esperando que esta información no fuera real, pero ahí estaba abriendo los ojos topandose con los sedientos labios de Inuyasha que le hacían sentir una grande oleada de cargas electrícas recorrerle su cuerpo. Erizando cada pequeño pelo de su cuerpo-y que pasará con Kikyo?-preguntó Inuyasha preocupada, presentando una nueva actitud algo madura, después de esto era seguro que iba a cambiar-

-esa mujer..Es tan sensual como tu..Pero no me gusta-dijo de manera directa, era cierto si Inuyasha mintiera sus ojos temblarán..O sus fosas nasales estubieran temblando, podía notar y sentir esa sinseridad de sus palabras..-Inuyasha..quiero saber de ti-dijo mirandolo con ternura..-

-yo tambien..quiero saber de ti..No quiero odiarte Kagome..-le dijo, mientras la guiaba a sentarse a un lado de el-cuando era niño..Mi padre me ponía a hacer cosas pesadas..después se ablando a la muerte de mi madre..de ahí creo que Miroku, Koga y yo nos unimos..Y decidimos ser los más guapos de ese rancho..Vimos que sabíamos cantar, y todos los sábados vamos a ese bar a cantar-decía tranquilo, Kagome puso cara de sorprendida, en realidad se escuchaba simple pero no estubo ahí-y Kikyo fue mi mejor amiga, ni ella sabe de mi banda o algo-decía más serio, como si su padre no supiera de esa banda-y tu niña de la ciudad?-

-yo?-sonaba nerviosa, mientras reía de manera intranquila..Que iba a decir-bueno era una floja, baquetona que vivía del dinero de mi familia..Estudié para cosas de moda me aburrí y me salí y después fui a ese bar por que me llamo la atención y fui con mi abuela..-usaba su tono tranquilo y divertido-cuando era niña..Todas mis amigas eran bonitas y yo era algo fea...Pero encontre a Ayame y Sango y ellas me dierón autoestima y me emocione y somos best friends por siempre n.n-Usaba su tono infantil y cursi, Inuyasha tubo que morderse la lengua para no reír ante las palabras cálidas y sinceras de Kagome..-

Y ahí siguierón presumiendo por saber quien tenía la vida más genial...Y terminarón cansados..

---

No lejos ahí estaba una Sango que abofeteaba a Miroku por agarrarle su trasero..Miroku se levanto y fue para verla..

-ven abrazame..Te juró que te abrazaré-decía divertido, Sango simplemente lo miró y le abofeteo solo era uno de sus trucos baratos para enamorar..Y seguía molesta tenía sus ocurrencias el tipo..-

Aun que negará que Miroku le gustaba...Aun que el tubiera novia..Ella estaba enamorada de el, pero el?..El solamente jugaba con los sentimientos de las muchachas bonitas, era un descarado y un...Lo deseaba besar..Y jugar como niños pequeños, deseaba estar a su lado y borrarle el recuerdo de Niky..Luego Miroku se acercaba para cargarla por la cintura y darle vueltas..Luego ambos terminaban en el piso..Estaban no sabía donde pero estaba con el, solto una risita comprimida y luego una carcajada gracias a las locuras inoportunas de Miroku..

Sin duda Miroku sería el perfecto novio..Podría pasar horas y horas platicando y no se podría aburrir..Se perdio en sus ojos, una torpe distracción pero a la vez una dulce y bonita sensación..

-Sango lamento haberte dejado por Niky..yo...-se ponía nervioso enfrente de una chica..Un conquistador pierde su don cuando lo han enamorado..Eso le paso a Miroku, pocos días y pocos minutos pasarón hablandose...Y pudo llegar a la conclusión de que Sango era una chica especial para el, era hermosa y demás, con su cabello suelto era una princesa..Sus rasgos tranquilos..Sus ojos, estaba enamorandose perdidamente de Sango-

Miroku estaba nervioso, ella misma se dio cuenta y luego las mariposas en su estómago la invadierón en verdad estaba nerviosa, intranquila y algo isnegura..Como creer?...No quería engañarse pero le gustaba mucho Miroku...espero palabras de su acompañante pero no se veía con muchas ganás de decir lo demás, se ilusiono...

-Sango tu me...gustas mucho, te quiero-le dijo acolorado, mientras sentía el calor en sus orejas y su corazón latirle con fuerza..La abrazó mientras le besaba la mejilla no esperaba sentimientos por que sí...Solo esperaba un te quiero que le naciera del corazón, que en verdad lo quisieran..Pero ella estaba tensa hizo algo mal?..-

-si te gustará no hubieras estado con Niky toda la noche-dijo mordasmente, de manera celosa. Agarrando propiedad de Miroku-

-lo lamento fui un tonto pero yo te quiero..en serio me gustas mucho, si quieres te demuestro que puedo cambiar-Sentía una gran felicidad que estrecho su cuerpo contra el de Miroku y luego abrierón sus labios para besarse..Y juntarse en un sereno y calmadó beso...La tarde los termino a ellos..Lograndose ver como sus labios aún seguían juntos, lograndose encontrar-

---

Ayame era otra cosa en verdad estaba molesta con Koga...Y mucho..

-NO SOY TUYA-le gritó, mientras pintaba una raya con su zapato, pero Koga la miró en verdad le gustaba demasiado verla molesta..Ver esa mirada llena de coraje-Y NO PISES MI RAYA-dijo, de manera energetíca..Antes de poder hacer la segunda locura..Cruzo la invisible raya y se fusiono con los labios de Ayame sin darle tiempo de protestar o hacer algo que se pudiera arrepentir..Se besarón y se hicierón conocedores de sus bocas..Tomando en cuenta que no tardaba en que la verdadera noche los empañara pero unos minutitos de más que erán?-

-no te hagas la díficl Ayame..te amo..rojita-le dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la mejilla y la pegaba más a el y le daba un sonoro beso que hizo sonrojar a nuestra valiente Ayame-

Se sintio sorprendida, pero al fin siguio el beso..La practica la fue convirtiendo en una experta besadora..La luna casi se ponía en lo alto, no pasaba de la media noche y faltaba mucho para eso..Faltaba mucho para que supierán en verdad lo que pasaba en el pueblo de Amagolla..

Era un pueblo que no era tan misterioso o extraño..Pero tenía sus encantos el maldito pueblo.

---

-quieres escuchar algo gracioso?-preguntó Inuyasha que estaba viendo como a Kagome le estaba brincando el aceite..Con tal de poder hacer decente de comer-

-espera..no me dis-pero no termino de continuar su frase por que un trapo le calló en la cara con agua..Sus mejillas ya estaban algo alborotadas, era como si estubiera la cocina hecha para ser su enemiga..O sea que era Kagome vs Cocina...-

Inuyasha le había aventado ese trapo..

-que malvado eres ¬.¬-dijo de manera símpatica, mientras se lo regresaba..El humito de lo caliente estaba saliendo de su deliciosa comida Méxicana, unos deliciosas tostadas..Y calentar la tortilla le daba miedo quemarse..Es más mintio no sabía cocina era un fracaso..u.uU-y si quiero escuchar eso gracioso n.n-a pesar de todo no estaba molesta solo mantenía una chistosa sonrisa que demostraba su alegría..-

La noche era como si fuera intranquila..Algo inquieta; Podía haber mil formas de explicar esta noche..Pero solo una para explicar lo que Inuyasha & Kagome sentían, por que juntos eran uno, de un cerrar de ojos y la lluvia se fue propagando..Después truenos, pero lluvia a fin de cuentas. Algo de frío sintio pero vio como Inuyasha estaba haciendo la cena, no es justo ella estaba haciendo esa cena y el no era conocedor de esa comida..

Parecía consentrado pero a escondidas no se cansaba de mirar de reojo a Kagome, es más podía verla toda la noche...Las pesadas gotas caían sobre la madera..

-llueve-decía muy interesada, mientras se iba y salía a mojarse..Inuyasha no la detubo, pero la siguio..Ambos se mojarón, Kagome parecía niña chiquita le caían las gotas sobre su cuerpo, mojandola..Haciendo que su ropa se pegará a su cuerpo, y el llego mientras ella corría de el..Ahora quien le tenía miedo a quien?-

Antes de darse cuenta había pisado mal y cerca de una pequeña empinada, así que se calló y por la zuela de los zapatos se fue con viada. Inuyasha la siguio preocupado, pero ella estaba asustada hasta que logró agarrarse cerca de una rama...Le ardían partes de su cuerpo. Poquito después llego Inuyasha que la tomo en brazos algo molesto y la llevó dentró de la cabaña..Con el agua cayendole en forma seguida, impidiendoles irse, el lodo estaba al rededor de la camioneta casi imposible el poder irse de ahí..Y la lluvia era tan fuerte que rápido entrarón..y el la subio a su cuarto, que era donde tenía su botiquín.

-por tonta te pasa esto-decía molesto, mientras la acostaba con cuidado-

-"hasta es gentil ò.o"-pensó, mientras lo miraba en serio se veía preocupado-

-debiste tener cuidado-decía mientras entraba al baño y abría el agua de la tina-entra a bañarte te vas a enfermar-

-y tu o.o?-preguntó de manera preocupada, al verlo que estaa empapado y algo sucio de lodo-

-quieres que entre a bañarme contigo?-dijo en tono seductor, Kagome se volteo a otro lado sonrojada, mientras Inuyasha la dejaba dentró del baño..Aseguro la puerta y se desvistio..Estaba raspada..de la espalda y de la rodilla y le dolía el muslo-

Soltó un leve grito de dolor, e Inuyasha se acercó tocando preguntando si estaba bien..Se baño rápido y salío había una toalla la agarro y se seco..Salío con algo de vapor detrás de ella, había un par de ropa de hombre y medicinas al lado..Tambien había comida, se quito la ropa y se puso el boxers y la ropa..Un pantalón aguado y una camiseta de mangas largas..Se arreglo el pelo..Estaba cortada..

-estas bien?-preguntó Inuyasha que entraba abriendo..Y vio como Kagome estaba subiendose el pantalón, pero luego se lo bajo para ponerse pomada-

Se arregló el pantalón, mientras se sentaba y comía algo y le sonrío a Inuyasha. El se comenzo a desvestir en frente de ella quedandose en boxers..Se rascó el trasero y se metio..Se quedó en orbita..Que bueno era Inuyasha, era demasiado guapo..Hasta le daba algo de coraje que tubiera muchas pretendientes..Comío un poco y después salio para dejar las cosas en la cocina. Cuando subio vio como Inuyasha estaba desanudo..Se sonrojo y se volteo sorprendida..

-lo tiene grande -pensó sonrojada, mientras entraba como si nada pero luego veía a un Inuyasha tirandose a la cama y dejando ver sus nalgas, ella paso su lengua por su boca en un acto de picaría y se tiro a carcajadas-

-ya deja de reirte-decía poniendose de espaldas su pijama-

La agarro y la tiró a la cama y después la beso..

-Inuyasha que le diré a mi abuela?-le preguntó, mientras escuchaba sonar su celúlar-

-no se que hubo lluvia fuerte-decía de manera obvia llevandose a su boca, una manzana-

Kagome le quito la manza y la mordio un poco mientras se limpiaba quedaba acostada encima de Inuyasha...Se quedo descansando un poco...Y un leve dolor se formo en su rostro..

-au-murmuró tocandose la espalda-

-tomate esta pastilla-djo, mientras se levantaba y sacaba dos pastillas..Analgesicos no era nada malo, al menos ella creía-te amo..chapita-le dijo dandole un gran abrazo y durmiendo con ella-

Antes de dormirse el, destendio la cama y la cubrio en ella..No la iba a forsar a algo que podrían hacer más adelante..A demás era vírgen su novia..

_**Continuación..**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**uhh esto no ira largo..((Eso creo la neta ni idea .-.)) pero bueno veremos que excusas dan estos..seis niños..Nous vemos n.n**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO..**

**atte:**

**su amiga wiLLnira·!**


	9. Fuga!

_**SEÑORITA**_

**cap.9 FUGA!**

Ya que se quedarón dormidos, el celúlar de Kagome no tenía línea y su abuela se preocupo..Pero aún así confiaba en su nieta..Seguía dormida sobre los brazos de Inuyasha que por cierto eran cálidos y deseaba estar por siempre así abrazada por su amado..

Es cierto necesitaba regresar al rancho pero no quería ella deseaba estar así por siempre con su Inuyasha..Guardó un poco de silencio, estaba deseando tanto escaparse...Se levantó un poco, mientras veía como Inuyasha estaba placidamente dormido, como si fuera un angelito. Se acomodó la camiseta, mientras bajaba las escaleras tocando la fría madera que al tacto de su tibia piel..Con muy pocas ganas miró su celúlar..Lo encendio y lo primero que vio fue que había más de 15 mensajes y como 20 llamadas...

Marcó a Sango para avisarle que estaba bien con sun tobillo lastimado y algunas cortadas pero estaba bien..E hizó le menor ruido posible solo necesito suerte de alguien para que su abuela creyerá que estaba con Sango en una ciudad cerca y que se iban a tomar unos días de descanso..

Sango no contestó...Trató con Ayame pero menos, de seguro con la lluvía la red de telefonos se descompuso..Y seguía lloviendo estaba desesperada y que iba a hacer?...Escuchó pasos en el segundo piso sería estupído si se escondia pues sabía que era Inuyasha..Pero cuando escuchó que una camioneta tambien se estaba estacionando afuera, Inuyasha bajaba sin cuidado todo modorro..Y sus ojos se abrierón al ver por la parte de la ventana que lograba dar afuera que se estaban bajando unos trabajadores y no presisamente de su rancho...Eran del otro..

-mierda Kagome escondete-le ordeno en susurró , mientras el iba y le pasaba las cosas que estaban encima de la mesa, vio como Kagome se iba agachada y entonces legó hasta el baño, donde solo sintio un beso en la frente de Inuyasha y el llendo sin la camisa..Wow que bello cuerpo tenía su novio-

Inuyasha se acercó y abrio la puerta..

-jovén-decía uno de los trabajadores, mientras Inuyasha parpadeaba fuertemente-

-que se les ofrece?-preguntó de manera rápida, mientras ponía la cara más temerosa que podía los trabajadores dierón una inspección rápida y solo el sonido de las gotas de la lluvía caer era lo más entretenido que podía haber entre ellos.-

Inuyasha duró un poco con estos hombres en cuanto se fuerón solto un suspiro y miró que Kagome estaba con los ojos cerrados y sentadita con sus rodillas pegando el suelo, se veía muy hermosa..

Se acercó y la levanto, mientras la miraba...Se veían como una pareja de recien casados acavandose de levantar.

-uff que querían osea no me digas que vinierón por mi esos nacos osea..!-Si se río un poco le encantaba escuchar hablar así a Kagome ese tonito de que yo superior a ti jajaja le daba tanta risa(kajajaja me eh cachado hablandolo en verdad me doy risa xD)-

-sabes que barby..comprate un cochinito y ahorrate tus comentarios-dijo Inuyasha ya aprendiendo como hablaba ella..Y tambien investigo unas cuantas frases fresas del internet, su voz fue más arrogante que nunca de cuando aca Inuyasha era así?-

-Inuyasha-dijo fingiendo estar dólida y haciendose la víctima, en cuanto el se volteo ella rápido corrio para subirsele en la espalda, el como todo hombre toco los muslos de Kagome-arre caballito-bromeaba Kagome-

-Kagome-dijo divertido, mientras ella le susurraba palabras al oído y luego pasaba a besar su mejilla, el intentaba hacer no tirarla-

Terminó ella siendo besada con demasiada ternura por parte de Inuyasha, mientras el la miraba..Era hora de que la lluvia debia de acabar..Y su celúlar sono.. Cuando lo contestó le hizo una corta señal a Inuyasha para que guardará silencio el obedecio como buen novio..Y la voz de Kagome sonaba tan suave..

_-Hola looser-la voz emocionada de Sango atravez del telefóno, eran las pasadas de las nueve..Y Sango emocionada?..mm entonces tubo una buena noche tal vez con algun sujeto llamado Miroku?-_

_-Hola idiota-decía Kagome regresandole el saludo-que onda?..donde estas?-le preguntaba Kagome, mientras Sango reía de manera nerviosa-_

_-pues estoy...con Miroku no te preocupes no paso nada y ya tengo novio oh si tal vez no vaya hoy al rancho-Miroku arrebató el celúlar-_

_-Sango esta secuestrada por el momento..Chau Kagome -sin dudar esa era la voz de Miroku; el muchacho cortó la llamada mientras Kagome se quedaba riendo imaginando que estarían haciendo un pervertido Miroku y una seguidora de juegos Sango..xD?-_

---

Por otro lado estaba Ayame despertando mientras le aventaban poca agua..

-llueve, llueve-murmuraba mientras abría los ojos y veía a Koga aventarle unas cuantas gotas de agua, entonces el se avalanzó a besarla mientras ella le recibia con gustos los besos..Sentir como sus mejillas se coloraban y ponía la cara más inocente que podía era lo que más le encantaba ver a Koga, el ver el cuerpo tendido de su adorada Ayame sobre la cama y verla sonrrojada sin duda era la cosa más hermosa que prefería ver todos los días al amanecer..Bien ellos estaban en un hotel..Y no paso nada por que llegarón discutiendo y Ayame se hacía la díficil y al final terminarón durmiendo.-

Estaban desayunando mientras que el celúlar de Koga sonaba, el se dísculpo y fue a contestarlo..Ayame vio que el no estaba cerca y entonces se avalanzo a su bolsa y le mando un mensaje a Kagome diciendole que estaba con Koga y que estaba bien, termino de escribir y en ese momento aparecio Koga besandole la mejilla.. La abuela de Kagome de seguro andaba como loca, queriendo saber que onda con ellas?-

Disfrutó todo lo que pudo al lado de Koga...

-Ayame se que es repentino..y que me veré tonto e idiota pero..¿quieres casarte..conmigo?-preguntó de manera timida, mientras Ayame sentía que sus ojos se iban a llenar de cristales salinos de la emoción como un 'si' se acercó a Koga y lo besó de una manera tranquila...Entonces desde ese momento ellos comprendierón lo mucho que deseaban darse esos besos y no presisamente a escondidas-

---

Ese día todo fue amor y amor, y amor..Pero todo lo bueno se acaba así que optarón por ir por la camioneta y regresar de manera diferentes por ejemplo los primeros en llegar fuerón ellos y como después de tres horas para arreglarse y hacer que comprarón algo llegarón ellas fingiendo estar de buen humor..En cuanto llegarón al rancho de la abuela Kaede, la notarón con cara de preocupación..

-que bueno que estan bien..donde estaban?-Kaede al verla con bolsas de ropa-pillas se escaparón al centro comercial-Y les guiño el ojo de manera confidencial, mientras Kagome entraba con sus amigas a cambiarse y a curar sus heridas-

Por otro lado Inuyasha tubo que idear la mejor mentira con sus amigos, en cuanto llegarón entre ellos contarón lo que les paso que por cierto ninguno se atrevío a pasar a tercera base por respeto a las chicas, y para su desgracia llegarón de visitas las tres zorras desgraciadas..

-INUYASHA MI AMOR-llegaba Kikyou mientras lo besaba en la mejilla y se le prendia como sanguijuela en su cuerpo, pegando sus asquerosos senos en el cuerpo de Inuyasha-

-¬¬ no soy tu amor alejate de mi bitch-le dijo de manera groseria, mientras las chicas lo miraban ojos abiertos..-

Miroku dijo que le dolía la cabeza si hubiera sido otro engañaría a Sango pero le iba a demostrar que era tiempo de cambiar y tiempo de empezar una relación verdaderamente formal con ella..

Se metio a bañar mientras descansaba su cuerpo, nunca se imagino que estar con Kagome fuer aalgo tentador, se imagino haciendole el amor y luego se imagino besando a Kagome de manera profesional..Se quedó hasta que las burbujas de su tina se acabarón y salío mientras ya era de noche se acostó y le extraño ver mucho movimiento en la casa de en frente...Que extraño Kagome debería de estar haciendo cosas extrañas para el rancho de a lado..

Si escapaba con ella su padre los buscaría y la madre de Kagome tambien..

----

Lo había pensado necesitaba a Inuyasha y lo amaba...Preparaba sus maletas, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas..Escribio unas cartas bien hechas dejó tres en cima de su cama...Y con un mecate bajó la maleta por la parte del lado de su balcón..Ya que esta toco el frío suelo con tierra entonces fue su turno de bajar..Cuando llegó al suelo se fue caminando no había ya trabajadores así que le fue muy fácil las luces esyaban prendidas al llegar fuera de la puerta de entrada se asusto tanto por que vio a Inuyasha mirandola de manera sensual y con una mirada de arrogancia..Con un palillo entre sus dientes el vil tipico ranchero..

-a donde vas gatita?-le preguntó divertido, ya que ella estaba con una maleta negra..-

Por una ventana de otro piso se encontraba viendo esa escena, con un poco de dolor no dijo nada la abuela Kaede la dejo estar con Inuyasha aun que se fugara de su casa Kagome..

-este yo..-se abrazó de Inuyasha mientras le lloraba en su pecho-

-tranquila..-le decía al oído..Siguio abrazandola hasta tranquilizarla-nos vamos?-le preguntó Inuyasha mientras desactivaba la alarma y la guiaba parecía confundida pero al final termino sonriendo llendo al lado de su amado Inuyasha era algo muy atrevido..-

Solo siguió a Inuyasha que por cierto el ya tenía la maleta dentro, le ayudó con su maleta negra mientras la veía..Sus ojos estaban recien lavados por las lágrimas, pero luego la sonrisa enamorada se apodero de la suave boca de Kagome..Así se fuerón algo callados ya que la noche estaba al pendiente de todo..

-a donde vamos?-preguntó Kagome, al ver que Kagome estaba recargada en su pecho..Ella solo le regalo un beso en la mejilla..Un beso gratis-

-lejos-de contestó ella, mientras sonreía al igual que el de manera infatil-

Nadie pudo verlos...Ellos dos llendose lejos de este pueblo..Les daba pena por sus amigos pero ellos estarían bien..

A la mañana siguiente..

-QUE ELLA QUE CON QUIÉN?-gritaba Sango exaltada, mientras entraban al cuarto de Kagome..Si sabían que Kagome era coqueta, atrevida, sexy y todo eso pero tan tonta como escaparse con un hijo de un señor amargeitor chupa limón?-

Solo Kaede pudo soltar una lágrima y Tsubaki sonreía con una cara de alivio, cada quien tomo su carta una para Ayame una para Sango, una para Kaede.

_Dear abuelita chula hermosa:_

_n.ñUU se que estas enojada, bueno la neta no :O pero bueno X, tu sabes te quiero un montón no te preocupes me escape con Inuyasha por que en verdad lo amó ah si regreso en tres meses es por que entonces me aburrí de la relación..Hay es tan sexy en la cama jajajaj xD na abuelita me mantengo vírgen hasta los cuarenta ò.ó portese bien con Tsobako(apodo que Kagome le puso desde niña por no poder pronunciar bien su nombre xD)...Y cuideme a mis prostis amigas nos vemos _

_attE:Kagome.Higurashi_

_Prosti mayor:_

_Hola Sango tu y un pervertido..buena convinación oye te cuidas te quiero mucho n.n ya sabes tengo mi celúlar prendido siempre ya leí los mensajes cochinota tener sexo con Miroku wakis yo prefiero las nalgas de hierro de Inuyasha jajaja xD mentiras bien cuida a mi abuela ya sabes todo lo mío tuyo menos la ropa por que osea a mi se me vería mejor que a ti ok?...Ah si cuidate y te quiero prosti.._

_Prosti bebe:_

_Como estas? dejame adivinar estas llorando por que perdiste a tu amor eterno..a mii! no mentiras ni que fueras lesviana intente hacer esta carta más larga pero no tengo inspiración bien cuidate y cuida a Sango ya sabes dale al cliente lo que quiere..pero si es al primo "al primo me le arrimo" bien te cuidas y no caígas bajo por pelear a Koga y manda a la goma a esas viejas oh si me grabas la cara de Kikyou cuando se entere que me escape con Inuyasha jajaja me la imagino bien Kiko como el del chavo del ocho nos vemos prosti te cuidas n.n_

_atte:Kagome.Higurashi_

Eso decían las cartas...Solo pudierón sentir la poca escencia que quedaba en el cuarto de Kagome..

---

Se habían detenido a un lugar para comer si al lugar donde se enamorarón..

-INUYASHA-gritaban las chicas emocionadas, algo que causo celos en Kagome..-

Inuyasha la presentó como su novia y futura esposa..Kagome al escuchar el futura esposa se quedó sorprendida y colorada, Inuyasha la tiro como loquita y entonces pues comierón algo para seguir su camino..

Si el camino fue divertido para ambos ella lo besaba el sentía nuevas sensaciones..Puro cachondeo xD jaja no mentiras cachondeo todavía no; bueno siguio manejando hasta llegar a una ciudad, donde rentarón un hotel y ahí ordenarón comida y pues se puso todo bien romantico.

-te amo Kagome-le susurró al oído Inuyasha, mientras Kagome sonreía y tomaba entre sus manos el rostro de Inuyasha-

-yo tambien...Inuyashita-Inuyasha comenzó a reír para que le dijo que su madre así le decía de chiquito..?-

Se besarón de una manera seria y tranquila..Hasta lograr quedar acostados, Kagome debajo de el en la cama..Los ojos demostraban pasión viva..Inuyasha se sacó la camisa mientras veía a Kagome algo desesperada sacarse la blusa ahora estaban aprendiendó juntos..Ella enrredo sus dedos en el cabello de Inuyasha atrayendolo a ella, mientras lograba casi escuchar el latido de su acelerado corazón.

La respiración más agitada era la de Kagome que lograba sentir el corazón casi salirsele de la garganta, un beso logró tranquilizar un poco la sangre correrle rápido por las venas..Después de ropa solo era su desnudez el gravó cada parte del cuerpo de Kagome mientras comenzaba a besar de la boca hasta el ombligo..Kagome arqueaba cada vez la espalda al sentir los labios de Inuyasha sobre su piel logrando incitarla..más. Ya deseaba casi estar dentro de Inuyasha..El para estimularla la agarro de la cintura pegandola a el rozando el sexo de Inuyasha con el sexo de la cavina casi humeda de Kagome..Al final terminó ella encima de el meneando su cuerpo al ritmo de Inuyasha primer despacito cuando el la penetro...Pudo sentir algo caliente en el vientre de Kagome y colocó su mano para saber lo que ella sentía.

La virginidad de ella se había roto...Ahora se estaba enseñando con Inuyasha, volvío a dejarle un moretón en el cuello. Al final terminarón ambos agitados, le dio pena a cada embestida era un sonrrojo más grande..El tambien era vírgen...algo que ella no sabía fue hasta que el antes de que calleran dormidos el le confeso...

-duerme bien princesa-le comentó Inuyasha mientras le besaba el oído y la cubría con la sabana mientras dormía a su lado..-

La noche los sorprendio ella con una grande sonrisa dormía..Era la locura más atrevida que se había propuesto..Claro no le importaba su madre si estaba al lado del hombre que amaba..que podría salir mal?..

_continuación.._

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Mi lemmón no tan bueno u.u lo siento pero los lemmons me gustan pero no soy muy buena haciendoloes si quedo cochinote perdón T.T mis amigas estan de testigo que soy muy pervertida y mal pensada pero a la hor ade escribir me pongo roja y casi casi me voy de espaldas ... .-. perdón si no les gusta lo siento intente hacerlo bien n.n bueno basta de decirme looser(jajajaj soy looser que genial :D:D:DXD) siii tengo un autoestima ALTO y mi novio es nerd y yo no xD jajajaja (abdieL nene te amo xD) jajajaja bueno supongo que son demasiadas lokeras pero bueno espero que les haya gustado pasarón muy rápido las cosas pero tanto Ares me deja sinc erebro o,oUU bueno no le hechare la culpa nunca eh tenido xD jaja es broma**_

_**Se cuidan y se portan bien (A) si se portan mal me avisan xD nos vemos chicas sexys n-n gracais por su apoyo adoro los review..**_

_**OJO SI NO DEJAS REVIEW ..ehm..(pensando en alguna buena amenaza) U.U SI NO DEJAS REVIEW ENTONCES NO SABRE SI TE GUSTO EL CAPÍTULO PASEN A LEER MI FIC NUEVO ROCKSTAR mucho romance y muchas travesuras nos vemos chicas ahora si **_

_**atte:**_

_**wiLLnira·!**_


	10. pacto de dos

_**SEÑORITA**_

**cap.10 Pacto de dos!**

_Y con la luna cubriendonos_

_Con el sol descubriendonos_

_Hicimos un pacto_

_Nosotros dos!_

Ella estaba arriba de la espalda de Inuyasha mientras el seguía corriendo con ella encima, sujetandola por los muslos y luego la aventaba a lo que era la playa del hotel..Ella calló empapandose y luego Inuyasha se acercó a ella riendose..

Ella comenzó a aventarle un poco de agua y el tambien, después el la cargó en el agua, le regaló una sonrisa mientras el la besaba de manera cariñosa..Ella le pertenecía.

Le susurró algo al oído mientras alguna gente solo miraba a esa bella pareja de recien casados..Kagome solo comenzó a reír.

Salierón de la alberca y entonces se acercarón a donde dejarón las cosas y se cubirerón con las toallas ella se cubrio de la cadera para abajo..e Inuyasha solo presumía a todos su buena novia, iban agarrados de la mano mientras ella mostraba lo poco roja que estaba debido a la hora en que se les ocurrio venir a visitar la playa.

Entrarón a su cuarto mientras ella se iba a bañar..El le preparó una comida deliciosa ya que su secreto fue que tenía estudios de cheff(jajaj Inuyasha de cheff xDD)..Bueno terminó su ultimo toque a la comida y la vio salir..Llevaba puesta una bata del hotel y unas sandalias, se veía cansada debido al recorrido que dierón por la playa..Ella miró su comida preparada y bostezó..Mientras veía como Inuyasha se acercaba a ella para besarla y ella lo mandaba a bañar la arena se la estaba pegando..

Se metio cantando una cansión de amor, mientras ella solo provabá la comida..Inuyasha si que sabía cosinar..Probó la comida sabia delicioso, y no tenía que recordar que ella era un asco para las comidas..

-"que envidia"-pensó mientras seguía comiendo, Inuyasha duró más en el baño así que ella aprovechó para esconderle la ropa y después regresar a cambiarse se vistio como siempre una falda de mezclilla, una blusa..Unas sandalias sus pulceras y bien diva a la moda..Estaba sentada viendo la tele y dejo de escuchar el agua caer y entonces aguanto la risa, Inuyasha se fue a buscar su ropa y vio que no estaba rápido se giro a Kagome-

-chica problema mi ropa-decía mientras intentaba sonar enfadado-

-no la tengo-decía aguantandose las carcajeadas-

-donde esta Kagome?-preguntaba Inuyasha, a el no le parecía gracioso-

-por ahí-decía divertida, mientras corria para no ser alcanzada por Inuyasha ahora se estaba riendo-

-Kagome-decía en otro tono de reproche, mientras se ponía entre la mirada de su novia y la televisión..Lo que molestó a Kagome, era un concurso de moda..Modelaje, fotografías, muchachos guapos..Y hasta uno que otra pena por los artistas..-

La vio enfadarse y luego se levantó de la cama para ver sobre el..Estaba como ida el no existía..Así Inuyasha la tomó por la cintura y la volvío a tirar a la cama, era como un tigre asechando a una gatita..Y no cual quier gatita _"su gatita"._ Kagome bromeó un poco y luego le dio una pequeña mordida en el cuello para dejarla ver el concurso..Inuyasha se sujetó el cuello.

-con mordidas yo no juego-decía Inuyasha, mientras la veía luego poner cara de niña chiquita y después indicarle donde estaba su ropa-

Hubiera deseado que Inuyasha llegará vestido pero el muy atrevido con verla sonrrojar y sorprenderla llegó desnudo..Por un momento lo vio con naturalidad pero hasta ver que el estaba cambiandose en frente de ella..Mostrandose de manera liberal, eso causo que se pusiera roja no pudiera respirar..Llevó su mano a su nariz..Y hasta le sagraba la nariz.

-MI NARIZ!-gritaba, mientras llegaba dentró del baño y se ponía un poco de papel de baño para cubrir sus fosas nazales..-

Subio la cabeza mirando al techo, notando como Inuyasha llegaba y le quitaba la mano sin cuidado y le miraba esos papeles atascados en su nariz..El hizó unos mejores que los de ella, ¬¬ por que el tenía que ser más sabelotodo que ella?..Bueno le colocó los tapones en su nariz y al rato estas dejarón de sangrar. Su ropa por suerte no se manchó de sangre y se fue a acostar por que se sentía algo cansada y con dolor de cabeza..

-te sientes bien?-preguntó Inuyasha mientras Kagome solo negaba con la cabeza..Estaba viendo de la cara para arriba aún sentía sus mejillaz arder y más aún recordar tremendo bulto moversele a Inuyasha tan campante..no esa cosa no se estaba moviendo Inuyasha estaba..oh no que oso INUYASHA ESTABA EXCITADO-

Se le volvío a subir el color mientras luego se desmayaba no podía ver a Inuyasha a los ojos..Algo que a el le molestó rápido agarro su rostro y la obligo a mirarlo, oh sus mejillas estaban ardiendo.

-si me excitas mi amor-era como si Inuyasha le hubiera leído el pensamiento, ahora que iba a hacer estaba tan nerviosa, tan roja, tan apenada..Pero sentía maripositas en el estómago se comenzó a tranquilizar era a la primera persona que le gustaba en verdad escuchar el "me excitas", era como si ella fuera lo suficiente mujer como a las demás..Por ejemplo si Inuyasha no le decía eso a Kikyo y dudaba mucho que lo pudiera decir ahora pero le gustaba sentirse lo suficiente mujer como para estar a lado de Inuyasha se le bajo el color y lo abrazó aún con esas cosas tapandole la nariz..Después Inuyasha se los retiro de manera cuidadosa ella solo le regaló una sonrisa y vio que el le daba una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza-

-Inuyasha eres un deprabado no me consta que tengas una gran variedad de porno debajo de tu cama-bromeaba Kagome, mientras Inuyasha rápido se ponía nervioso-

-claro que no estas loca..Tienes una mente cochambrosa-le decía Inuyasha mientras ganaba una pequeña guerra sobre saber quien era pervertido..-

-yo cochambrosa?-decía Kagome como si lo acabara de descubrir, era obvio ella no era cochambrosa ni siquiera entendía los chistes verdes..Es más que es obseno?-

-tu eres un cerdo obseno-decía Kagome defendiendose de las constantes guerras de Inuyasha a ella..Ambos terminarón dados la vuelta..-pervertido-le murmuró Kagome, mientras Inuyasha se giraba con ella molesto juraba que faltaba poco para que Kagome soltará el humo retenido de algo quemandose por las orejas-

-que dijiste?-decía Inuyasha semi molesto, mientras veía la espalda de Kagome su voz era alsada y fuerte..Kagome entonces se volteo para encararlo-

-que eres un perver..-pero no pudo continuar por que Inuyasha estaba muy cerca de ella, haciendola sentir muy vulnerable..Sus cabellos del cuerp se erizaban, la columna vertebral estaba dando pequeñas cargas electricas-

Sin chistar ella se acercó a Inuyasha besandolo, era un hermoso ranchero del que se enamoró perdidamente..No tenía miedo de amarlo es más el miedo ni siquiera la preocupaba ahorita...Disfrutaba cada beso que ella le daba al final terminarón haciendo el amor nuevamente...

--------

En el rancho se encontraba una mujer llegando en su elegante carro..Entró al rancho mientras Kaede solo abría de par en par los ojos y luego salían Sango y Ayame detrás de ella..

-y Kagome?-fue la primer pregunta que hizó la elegante madre de Kagome..Las tres mujeres al ver a la madre de Kagome pensarón en la furia que se podría desatar en un par de segundos..Sango comenzó-

-ella esta en un maratón-mentía, la mujer solo la miraba-

-maratón?..Esta castigada solo se podía quedar en este ranchito-decía mirando el rancho como si no fuera lo suficiente bueno para vivir en el..Kaede rápido le dio una mirada reprobatoria..-

La pasarón a sentar, por que esta mujer si se enteraba iba a azotar en el suelo y se iba a reponer con unos años, después de reponerse y de que Kagome tubiera un hijo ella haría todo lo posible para separarlos..Y el padre oh rayos Inu no Tashio ni se diga ese hombre iba a aliarse contra el demonio para encontrar a su hijo..Pero como encontrar a alguien que no esta escondido?..

La madre de Kagome tomó un poco de aire mientras escuchaba esa noticia, luegó llegó un grande ranchero atravesando las puertas y haciendo mucho ruido al caminar..Kaede sintio que le calló el mimiscli (jajajaja mimisclii xDDD)..Abrío más los ojos pero el padre de Inuyasha al ver a la hermosa mujer en frente de el..

-Largate de mi rancho-decía la madre de Kagome mientras lo tomaba del brazo y casi lo jalaba a rastras para sacarlo..-

-no me corrás tu hija seducio a mi hijo para que cometierá una sonzada..-decía de manera salvaje, mientras la madre de Kagome sentía irse para atrás y entonces Kaede llegó haciendo una plática de tres..El ambiente era pesado e inclusó el aire era demasiado caliente-

-como que mi hija?-decía la madre de Kagome aún reponiendose-

-Kagome no es una vivora seductora como Kikyo-decía Kaede defendiendo a su nieta, el grande ranchero solo le dedico una mirada de hielo. No estaba pensando hablar con la anciana estaba más interesado en captar ver algo del exuberante bustó que estaba en frente de el-

-cierto es peor-decía muy enojada el ranchero.. La madre de Kagome, solo lo logró abofetear..La bofetada resono muy poco en el lugar las chicas pensarón que era momento de decirle adios a ver a los chicos-

-TU HIJO ES UN CERDO ENGATUSAR A MI HIJA PARA LUEGO QUE TE PASA?-le gritó exaltada la madre de Kagome, vaya hasta que al fin entra en defensa de su hija-

-Vaya la gata tiene garras-decía burlesco el padre de Inuyasha mientras veía hecha furia viva a la hermosa mujer-

-Algo tubiste que ver-

Kaede entonces los separó.

-tu no vendras a insultar a mi hija en mi casa..Y tu-decía a su hija-te pido que te tranquilizes..Inuyasha y Kagome se amán desde que se vierón y ustedes por apartalos...Fuerón los responsables de su amor-decía Kaede-y si no les parece vayan y busquenlos-decía Tsubaki aliandose a Kaede-Oh mejor aún pueden dejar a sus hijos casarse..Para que no repitan su historia-Esta vez los padres eran los regañados-

Hubó silencio y entonces Kaklen se fue muy enojada azotando la puerta al salir, pero Inu No Tashio tambien salio azotando la puerta.

Fuerón los peores días...Cada día era de buscarlos y ellos derramando miel..

------

-entonces si?-decía Inuyasha, que estaba poniendole un hermoso anillo de oro en el dedo a Kagome..Kagome solamente estaba mirando el anillo-

-claro que sí!-decía muy emocioanda, mientras se lanzaba a abrazar a Inuyasha y a llenarlo de besos..Inuyasha le pidio a Kagome casarse con ella, ya llevaban casi dos meses huyendo de sus padres y el matrimonio seria la mejor opción-

Sintio el lindo gesto que su prometida estaba haciendo ante el..Rentaban un pequeño departamento, donde cada uno tenía unas llaves estaban en la ciudad de Metropolitan, las grandes calles y la luz en la noche unas noches perfectas para perfectos enamorados..El estaba sujetando a Kagome por la cintura alzandola un poco..Cada quien trabajando en un lugar..Ella pues digamos que modelando y el...era un cheff en un restaurante de comida Italiana..

La llevó agarrada de la mano hasta el centro de la pista había conseguido el lugar en la noche..Un día en el que no había trabajo ellos estaban cenando de manera romantica, mientras los compañeros de Inuyasha los atendían.

El vestido elegante que ella usaba..Y sus delineados ojos el con un traje negro sin corbata..Estaban bailando mientras la leve música envolvía sus oídos..Se sorprendio al sentir como el la llevaba más cerca ella podía oler el elegante perfume..El sonreía de manera tierna, sin importarle las demás personas que eran compañeros de trabajo observando por la puerta de cocina viendo a los dos novios bailando..

Cuando terminarón de cenar, entonces los meseros dijerón que era un regalo..Lo que Inuyasha hizó fue sonreirles y después paso a llevarse a Kagome a su departamento, iban en el carro..Agarrados de la mano..

-"te quiero gritar que te amo, pero me detengo al hacerlo y me muerdo la lengua"-pensaba Inuyasha mientras manejaba con cuidado hasta llegar a lo que era la planta baja del edificio donde vivían..El estaba llevandola hasta su departamento a besos el quinto piso..Ella tenía sus zapatillas en su mano..Con sus delgadas manos estaba abrazando por el cuello a Inuyasha haciendo que el beso fuera más íntimo, en cuanto entrarón el con el pie cerro la puerta sin importarle si hacía mucho ruido o algo..-

Entre besos fuerón llegando a su habitación donde el calor se presento ante ambos cuerpos..No había mucha luz y tenían que tener mucho cuidado de no tropezar..Al fin fuerón entrando en calor, y ella se le subio en cima a Inuyasha dandole a entender que ya no era esa niña inocente vírgen de hace dos meses, a veces los pervertidos son más inocentes que los inocentes..Masajeo el cuerpo de Kagome sujetando con una mano a Kagome, no era tan pesada su esvelta figura era más delgada debido al grande trabajo.

Miraba cada rasgo de Kagome como si fuera la primera vez que la haya visto..Estaba excitado, hasta el grado de querer desnudarla y de hacerle el vil amor como unos animales salvajes. Era más bella que el maldito firmamento..Ella digamos que luchaba por quitarse el vestido, aún besando a Inuyasha..Era como si estubierán bailando ella en los suelos besando a Inuyasha de manera acalorada..

Ella notando su excitación le sacó la camiseta a Inuyasha, mientras el la miraba de una manera pícara haciendola temblar por un segundo la dejó acostada en la cama mientras el se le subia en cima..La besó en la boca, mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban sentía esa boa en su garganta haciendola sentir de manera importante..Volvío a quedar a merced de el, mientras el masajeaba la parte de la espalda después de alguna manera desesperada la penetro haciendo la entrada un poco fácil..Después haciendo movimientos rápidos..Ella estaba gimiendo ante el acto sexual que estaban haciendo..

-te..amo-le susurró Inuyasha al oído después de unos minutos al verla acostada a lado de su cuerpo, mientras ella se cubría su desnudez con las manos de Inuyasha que se entercaban en abrazarla y hacerle un grande apretón para que no sintiera que estaba sola..-

Ambos se quedarón dormidos..Cansados y gadeantes pudierón dormir pensando en ellos mismos..Hasta ahora se seguía preguntando que onda con su padre?..

------

Algo sencillo no querían llamar la atención de que una modelo iniciando la carrera se casara con un cheff..No le importaba lo que dijeran de ella..Solamente estaba con un sencillo vestido blanco y su novio llegando a la iglesia con un ramo de flores..El sacerdote esperando que el novio llegará..El iba vestido de la forma punk de hoy en día el traje de novio pero usaba convers..Quién demonios iba a usar convers en su boda?..Inuyasha con una corbata de cuadros, y ella de manera sencilla..Llegó a su lado mientras la miraba directo a los ojos..El sacerdote comenzó el sermon diciendo que unía a la pareja para el bien y el mal..

Una boda sin ningún invitado, solo ellos dos dandose miraditas a escondidas como si no se vierán..Ella se mordía su labio en señal de nerviosismo..

-Inuyasha aceptas a Kagome para el bien..Hasta que la muerte los separé?-El tiempo para Inuyasha de detubó era hora de ser formal..Escuchaba su respiración y el latido de su corazón..Su pierna quería temblar, su cabeza se giró al padre, el esperaba atentó la respuesta para Inuyasha eran horas pero para el sacerdote y Kagome solo eran tres segundos de demorá-

-sí-dijo al fin, mientras todo concluía ante el..Ella se sentía muy segura de sí misma, después el sacerdote dijo que se podían besar..El la tomó entre brazos como se saludaban de buenos días y la beso cerrando sus ojos y sentir que ese amor que ella le traspazaba a el..Un pacto de dos-

Iban caminando mientras Kagome solamente le miraba..Iban a unas cabañas cerca de la playa..Estaban hablando de manera seria, ella miraba la luna el lugar era elegante..El estaba sacandose la arena del cuerpo osea se estaba bañando..El sol se convirtio en luna con sus amigas las estrellas..El respiró que dio estaba lleno de meláncolia.

-"abuela.."-pensó Kagome, mientras veía salir a Inuyasha y luego pegar su cuerpo al de ella abrazandola por la espalda y dandole un cálido beso en el cuello..Sabía que la mágia de este lugar podía desaparecer en solo un segundo..Parpadeo un poco mientras suspiraba tenía que ser clara con su esposo..Le gustaba como sonaba el esposo, el ellos no el separado...Le gustaba estar casada y le agradaría más saber que estaba embarazada..-Inuyasha-

Inuyasha dejó de besarle el cuello para luego recargar su cabeza en el hombro de ella...

-dime-dijo de manera sería sabiendo que por el tono que ella usaba era algo delicado..Que debían enfrentar algo que dejarón pendiente..Hace casi que meses?-

-Extraño a mi abuela y me gustaría que supiera que estoy casada contigo-decía mientras veía a Inuyasha sonreírle..Aun que su pose de seriedad no servía mucho estaba segura que el extrañaba a la poca familia que tenía-creo que debemos de ir-decía simplemente, mientras Inuyasha bajaba su mano hasta la altura de la de ella-

-es posible-decía el, de una manera tan tranquila..Sin darle la contraria-

-en serio?-sonaba féliz de que su esposo no se negará a algo..-

-claro..Cuando quieres mañana, pasado..Kagome por dios bien sabes que si vamos..-Dio un suspiro ella tenía razón no podían parar de huir como ratas de alcantarilla..Debían en frentar sus miedos, ser unos grandes esposos para ellos y darles a ver que ellos se equivocarón..Que ahora eran unos tontos..-

-------

Era como si la hubiera visto por primera vez..La extrañaba tanto..Aún sentía las lágrimas resagadas en su rostro, sus ojeras de no dormir..Extrañaba a su hija de muerte, estaba deseando que ella tambien pensará en el dolor que le causaba y que regresará a su lado para ser ellas dos..Ella como cuando era chiquita..

En otra casa donde el coraje estaba comiendose en vida a una muchacha, miraba las revistas de ultima moda..Esa idiota de la naca que andaba detrás de Inuyasha era una modela aparecía en comerciales..Usando ropa, bolsas algo nuevo..Y ella, Kikyo estaba atrapada en un maldito rancho estúpido donde la diversión era emborracharse y perder el sentido y sentirte grande, tener sexo en todos lados con todos los pueblerinos..Lo que ella hacía era escaparse a las grandes ciudades y tener la mejor moda de todas las charritas de aquí..

Pero todavía no perdonaba a Inuyasha por haberla usado..Ahora entendía ese comportamiento frío que el tenía con ella desde que llego a este pueblo, si ella no hubiera sido tan fácil de seguro ya estubiera planeando boda, ella iba a buscar a Inuyasha..Seguía intentando dormir, pero no podía otra vez una noche sin poder dormir..

El sol empezaba a despertar a la gente..Y muchos estaban viendo ese carro que se estacionaba en medio de la casa de las familias que estaban en tregua..

Bajó mientras algunos hasta se movían para ver mejor, Inuyasha seguía mirando a Kagome con nerviosismo..Ya estaban a fuera del carro, muchos solamente estaban sorprendidos no se esperaban ver a Kagome e Inuyasha por esos días. Y más ante repentina huída que dierón..

Caminaba mientras uno de los trabajadores de cada rancho se encargaba de decirles a sus patrones que estaban a fuera..Kagome se acercó mientras entraba a su rancho..El solamente veía a su esposa, y caminaba a su lado. La alegría que sintierón los habitantes del rancho al enterarse que ella estaba aquí las hicierón sonreír..La madre de Kagome fue la primera en encontrarse a fuera, corrío a abrazarla y miró detrás de ella estaba Inuyasha..

-ma..má-se esperaba muchos abrazos y este abrazo fue muy maternal, protector haciendola sentir en casa..Como en los viejos tiempos-

Inuyasha vio a su padre, no se veía enojado ni siquiera molestó..Solo corrio hasta el para abrazarlo..Varíos trabajadores estaban afuera viendo a Kagome y a Inuyasha juntos, Kaede la saludo, Sango y Ayame..Que ya estaban planeando una boda doble..

-se ve que te la has pasado bien-decía Sango, mientras tijereaba a Kagome, viendola más delgada-

-oye no vomitas verdad?-le preguntó Ayame a Kagome..Ella de manera instantanea dijo que no-

-es que soy modelo-decía tímida, mientras su madre hablaba orgullosa de ella..-

-y este anillo, no me digas tu e Inuyasha?-

-INUYASHA Y TU ESTAN CASADOS?-decía exlatada Ayame que no aguantaba la emoción rápido fue a felicitar a los novios..Sango y ella armarón una pequeña despedida de solteras pero fue tan rápido..Kagome no había dicho nada solo miraba a Inuyasha...Y el a ella-

-si nos casamos!-decían los esposo al mismo tiempo, sentían todo el peso del mundo sobre ellos..El padre de Inuyasha estaba sacando unas cosas de regalo por haber aparecido..-

Ni siquiera se imaginaban esta noticia..Pero estaban casados..

-felicidades hija-decía Kaklen, mientras Kagome sonreía ante las palabras tiernas que le daba su madre...Kaede fue a traer unas bebidas...-

Eran ellos dos, ellos dos hicierón un pacto de dos no podía haber tres nunca tres..Siempre ellos dos... Kikyo al enterarse que la mosquita muerta estaba aquí..Fue hasta el rancho de Kaede y la miró agarrada de la mano con Inuyasha llegó sin estar celosa pues Kikyo tenía una reputación pesima entre todos.

-que haces aquí?-decía Sango mirando a Kikyo...-

-vine a saludarte Inuyasha-sin importarle las miradas de odio que le propinaban Sango y Ayame..Kikyo abrazó con mucha fuerza a Inuyasha y le regaló un beso en los labios en frente de todos..Kaklen solo miró a otro lado..Kaede miraba a Kagome-

-ehm Kikyo-decía Inuyasha mientras veía a Kikyo pegar sus senos a su pecho..Lo que causo que Kagome se enojará mucho-

-gata..quita tus manos de encima-decía muy dura-largo de mi casa-agarró a Kikyo del brazo y la llevó hasta fuera de la casa, corriendola como una prostituta-NO QUIERO PROSTITUTAS EN MI CASA!-le gritó al final tirandola a la calla, y luego cerrando la puerta detrás de Kikyo..Kikyo estaba enfurecida, hechaba humo por los oídos pero debía aceptarlo Inuyasha era de Kagome no suyó se fue a su casa pensando en esto..-

Era obvio Inuyasha encontró a alguien más y debia aceptarlo..Por eso tomó el primer avión que pudo y se fue a casa de sus abuelos..Se fue lejos para no tener que ver a Inuyasha y Kagome besarse y demostrarse amor..

Los problemas estaban claros para Inuyasha y Kagome..Lo que comenzó como Romeo y Julieta termino en una historia no trágica..

Ahora solo estaban esperando la boda de sus amigos, que por cierto ellas secuestrarón a Kagome para contarles todas las cosas...

Se enteró de cosas sorprendentes...De que Sango se casaba por que estaba enamorada de Miroku y aparte que por que tenía dos semanas de embarazo y no le había dicho nada a Miroku y tenía la fé de que el no la iba a abandonar estaba muy responsable y de lo más lindo con ella..Ayame se casaba más que por el dinero de Koga por que aprendio a sentirse una mujer especial a su lado era celada cada minutos por cual quier tipo que le quedará viendo a las dulces piernas..

Y dentró de todos los amigos son para siempre...

_**-Pequeño epílogo-**_

Cuando llegó la boda de los muchachos..Se hicierón ajustos para ser Kagome e Inuyasha madrina y padrino...Fue la fiesta, tenían ya diez días en el pueblo para cuando fue la boda, todos pensaban que Inuyasha y Kagome hacían bonita pareja..Kagome se dio cuenta que pues llevaba días de retraso..Compró una prueba de embarazo y sus sospechas eran ciertas iba a ser madre e Inuyasha padres..

-tía yo?-decía Sango muy emocionada, mientras tocaba su pansita-bienvenida al club de las embarazadas-decía Sango divertida, mientras Kagome sonreía de manera nerviosa..-

-oye quien sabe pero yo tal vez entro pronto-bromeaba Ayame que estaba bebiendo el café usual con sus amigas-

Las chicas siguierón tomando café, mientras los chicos paseaban por el pueblo..Una última tocada para todo el público...Un concierto para sus esposas, quién iba a decirlo ellos los chicos más atrevidos de todo el pueblo iban a terminar casados con unas no tan santas chicas..

E iban a seguir amandose después de la muerte..Conocierón a las señoritas y les vierón su lado salvaje...

Y demostrarón que hasta la mejor señorita podría llegar a ser la mejor cual quiera..Aun que ya no pensaban eso Inuyasha de Kagome, es más en su mente solo existían Kagome y su hermoso bebe que iba a venir en camino..

_**Fin..**_

**Notas de la autora:**

**Me arriegue a ponerle así a lo loco el final?..digan la verdad u.u bueno espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado...Les dedico este capítulo y este fíc a las que han leído este fic, han esperado actualizaciones..Me han ayudado moralmente con los reviews quiero decirles MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

**Por que sin ustedes esta historia no hubiera estado criticada...Me di cuenta que en verdad me gusta escribir y que me gusta recibir reviews n.n por eso MUCHAS GRACIAS nuevamente...**


End file.
